The Legend of Heroes
by Superiornite
Summary: Avatar Aang and the Spirits predicted of great threats that were coming for the new Avatar's time. Even with her gift in controlling the elements, her strong willed attitiude and natural fighting spirit, it may not be enough to stop these future problems. So the world well need another hero. One that came from a falling metal capsule alongside his canine companion.
1. Chapter 1

_Earth_

_Fire_

_Air_

_Water_

_When I was a boy, my father Avatar Aang told me the stories about how he and his friends ended the hundred year war. He and Firelord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations. A society where benders and non-benders from all over the world could live together in peace in harmony. The capital of this great land was named, Republic City. Avatar Aang accomplished many great things in his life, but for some odd reasons he felt that they would soon be futile. He learned of a prophecy from the Spirits that great threats well rise, and that the next Avatar well be aided by another great hero._

* * *

Jeung Kenta and his wife Marla Kenta were on their way home to their farm, that was in the plains of the United Republic of Nations, but their heavy satomobile had just busted a tire. So Jeung got out to fix the tire.

They have been married for about two solstaces already, and they've had desperate attempts on having a child of their own to start a family. But due to set backs that fall on both of them, they were unable to have a child. They have on to some of the best healers that they had access to that specialized in that area of medicine. The healers did all they could that may give the couple a chance at having a baby, but all efforts failed.

Marla looked up to the night sky, and wondered if there was ever a chance that they could ever have a child. She was in real desperate need in having a child to care and raise alongside her loving husband in their growing farm.

"Do you think the Spirits are the one's that have cursed us on never having a baby?" Jeung heard his wife ask with a sorrowful voice.

He sighed, as he gathered up the words to try and comfort her. "Marla, things may seem bad for us, just like in every other bad time we have gone through. But we still got through them one way or the other. Perhaps we maybe able to have children some other way."

Right after he said that, it was as if fate had confirmed their requests, a blazing object that what seemed to have been a shooting star from far away. The only difference is that the star was actually moving in towards the atmoshpere and was about to land right close to where the Kentas were.

Fortunately the speeding fire object seemed to have slowed down and moved towards a near by creek. As it slowed down the fire seemed to slowly die down, and to any human eye, one would notice that it looked sort of like a pointed metal casing. There wasn't anybody out in such a cold late night in these farmlands, so the only things that got spooked were a few fox-raccons, a lone elk-puma, a family of turtle-ducks that were in the pond, and the Kenta couple.

"Stay here, I'm going to check it out," Jeung told Marla who was a bit shaken up from the falling fireball.

Jeung summond a pillar of earth, and jumped on it to move at a faster pace towards the pond. When he got there, he rubbed his eyes to make sure that they didn't decieve him. The metal pod seemed to have been cooled off by the water which explains the bits of steam that was coming from around it. Jeung didn't quite master metal-bending et, but he tried to open it up with what he knew. Surprisingly, before he was about to make a move, the capsule opened. As he looked and behold, a young child and a white canine pup sleeping in red, blue and gold blankets.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeung has experienced many adreniline rushes from in his life as a former U.R.N Ranger, but all of those moments were beaten as he was in shock at finding a child and his dog-like critter in a metal contraption that fell from the sky.

The child and his dog critter were both asleep unaware of what had just occured. The child was still at the age of a baby, but he had raven black hair with a very unique curl that was hanging aboe his forehead. His skin wasn't as pale toned as your usual resident of the Fire Nation, nor was he dark toned as a Water Tribesman. He had the skin tone that would be just as similar as any person born in the Earth Kingdom. The dog critter had a fur coat that was just as white as a polar bear-dog, but, even though it was still a pup, Jeung was able to tell from its smaller size that it wasn't a polar bear-dog.

The cold nightly air was already starting to get to the child that bundled up with the blankets, he started to whimper and cry out. The dog was awoken by the child's cry.

Jeung quickly got to the child in attempt to try and sooth his uncomfort. As he was going to pick up the child, the dog critter gave a growl for he was trying to defend his young master. Jeung gave a small laughter, due to the fact that the dog critter was a bit too young and small to be threatening to someone like himself. He grabbed the pup by it's collar and held it up.

"Haha. This little pup has got spunk," Jeung exclaimed.

The pup was surprisingly a bit more of hassle to control because it had a bit of strength that was unusual for a pup his size.

"Hey. Settle down boy," Jeung commanded with a stern tone.

The pup immidiatly controled himself with a whimper.

He looked down at the child that was still crying. "_Where did you come from?" _Jeung wondered.

"Jeung. Are you alright? Why do I hear crying?" Marla yelled out as she was coming down to the pond.

She stopped as she saw a little child crying in the metal contraption.

She ran towards where her husband was standing, and picked the child up to try and comfort the child.

"Shhh. Shhh. Shh. Its okay." She tried calming the baby with success because as she held the child, the boy calmed down.

"Where did he come from," Marla asked Jeung who was still holding up the pup.

"I don't know. Where ever they came from, they're diffenitly not from any of the Four Nations," Jeung said as he looked at the metal capsule.

Marla looked at the child in adoreing fashion. She had barely met the child, but she felt that she must take care of the child.

Jeung saw the facial expression on his wifes face, and he knew what she was thinking of.

"Sweetheart we can't keep him. What we are going to tell people, that we found him out in this prairie field?"

Marla simply answered, "We didn't find him. He found us."

* * *

Author's Note: Kal is some where at 1-2 years old when he landed. He is the same age as Korra, and we won't see for a while, so be patient. Yes, the dog is Krypto.

**18 Years Later... **

A dozen of earth columns rised up and charged straight towards their intended target.

The target was a teenager who was 18 years old, raven hair with a curl that was above his forehead, and blue eyes. He showed patience and cool in his posture as the earth columns were coming for him. The first column was right in front of him, and he brought out his hand to smash it. Then moved on to the next incoming columns and smashed each and everyone of them.

He thought it was a easy win, until he was splashed by a huge wave of water that engulfed him. The current got him by surprise, which meant he had difficulty trying to get out. So his eyes flashed a glow of red and the water was then shifted to vapor.

Jeung was pleased to see that his son emproved in using his speed in not just running but in combat, while Marla was relieved that her son finally learned how to keep that 'vision' under control with out going rampant.

Jeung and Marla had just finished their training sesion with their adopted loving son, Clar-Ken.

Ever since the had taken him and his dog, Kryo, they have seen their son and dog perform great feats that were great then any ordinary person.

Their first feat was showing their great strength when a moose-lion was on the lose and young Clar-Ken was able to restrain the angry beast, while Kryo was able to down the male moose-lion by jumping and taking a bite from it's antlers and trying to naw it off thinking he can use it for a game of fetch.

Their speed was discoverd when Jeung and Clar-Ken were playing catch, and Jeung threw it a bit too far and Clar-Ken ran for it. But he ran at a speed that he wasn't entending on going at. He ran so fast that he got lot in the woodsafter he was able to stop. Kryo used his scent to track Clar-Ken, and he too ran bit too fast to look for his lost master.

The both of them found out their duraility the hard way when a shippment of new fueling oil crashed and the crash started a fire. Clar=Ken was the only person there to save the driver. They got to a safe distance, but then the explosion was too close that it would have hurt the unconcous driver. Clar-Ken used himself to sheild the driver. Flames and debris flew out and hit Clar-Ken. It did hurt badly, but he was still alive with only a few bruses and burns which later have healed comepletely without a trace.

So far, Clar-Ken had been the only one that had the ability of "flame" vision.

The Kentas knew that soon they would have to tell their son about how they found him, because with each new gift discovered he grew more terrified at what he might become.

"Whooo. That water was a surprise. I thought you said you were going to be at the barn tending the animals mom," Clar-Ken said.

"Your father wanted to see what your reaction would be if someone surprised attacked you."

"Well was it bad?"

Jeung interviened, "let's just say you might one to ease it up. Not everyone is as hard as metal as you son."

"I'll try dad. So what are you guys planning tonight. I heard you say that you're doing something special for my birsthday," Clar-Ken asked with some tone of happiness.

Marla looked at Jeung for comfirming that they were oing to go through with their plan.

"I think it is time you know son." Jeung said.

"Know what?"

Jeung and Marla led Clar-Ken to the barn. When they were there, Jeung opened up a large wooden box to show Clar-Ken what was in there. Inside was the same metal capsule that he was found as a baby.

Clar-Ken didn't even know what he was looking at. He was confused what it was exactly.

"What is it?"

"You have heared how some babys are found in baskets, well this is where we found you."

"What" Why would I be in this?" Clar-Ken looked at the capsule and felt it. As he touched it, something was happening to the capsule.

A light flashed out, and what seemed to be like a ghostly spirit appeared above the capsule. There were two ghosts, one was a man who had graying hair and a curl that looked just as similar as Clar-Ken. His clothing was a sort of like dark golden armor, with a insignia on his chest that seemed to look like a serpant inside a diomand like shape. The other one was a woman with blond hair, whose eyes were just as blue as Clar-Ken's. She wore a white robe with the same emblem as the man.

"Hello Kal-El. I hope that you have found this message. I' am Jor-El."

"And I'm Lara-EL"

"We are your parnets."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone, Superiornite here. Now I know I have not been putting up a few notes up for these recent stories I' ve posted, nor have I placed the desclaimers. But that is all behind us now, and we'll be moving on with the story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I own any of the DC characters that well make their appearances here. The all belong to their respective owners. **_

_**Now on with the**_** stoy.**

* * *

The Kentas were in bewilderment from what they were seeing before their own eyes.

The man known as, Jor-El, then said,"You were not born on Earth, Kal-El. You were born on the planet Krypton. A world of scientific achievemnt and adventure, but also a world of great tragedy. Krypton was a victim of it's own unstable inner plantery core, but ultimately, our fate was sealed because of my failure. I tried to warn Krypton's council, but they were too stuborn to accept the fate of our world."

"I thought I had the time to save our own family, but my predicting time of our planet's destruction turned out to be wrong as Krypton was going to be destroyed earlier. I couldn't save ourselves, but I could save you Kal-El. I sent you to Earth for a reason Kal-El. Earth's advancement in technology may seem primitive, but it's environment well provide you new abilities that are greater than any man on Earth. Even though you were raised by a human being you're not one of them. Compared to the powerfulest element benders, your gifts well be more superior to them. With your powers given by the yellow sun rays of that world's sun, you'll be god to them. Your onyl possible equal would be the Earth's champion known as the Avatar."

"Do not use your gifts to oppress, but use them to unchain the oppressed. When you do, you'll give the people an ideal to strive towards. They'll race behind you stumble, fall, and curse. But in time, they'll join you in the sun. In time, you'll help them accomplish wonders."

After Jor-El finished speaking, the Lara seemed to want to say something as well.

"Be brave my little Kal-El. If you ever need us, our knowledge has been kept in the ship that has taken you and Krypto to Earth. Only you are able to open it. And remember, we well always care for you."

After her final words, Lara and Jor-El vanished back into the light from the capsule, or now proclaimed ship.

Clar-Ken was the one who had the more deeper reaction. He then started to shake his head in a denieing way.

"No...no it can't be true. I'm... I'm human. THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!"

With that, Clar-Ken tried to smash the ship, but, to his surprise, it was able to withstand his attack that would've surely made a dent on any other metal. He felt a cringe of pain, which he hasn't felt that much when his dense skin was still in process of getting stronger. Clar (A/N: I got tired of calling him by Clar-Ken. A littile of a hassile to keep typing it.) looked back at his parents, and he saw the shcok on their faces to see him act that way.

So Clar just ran out, ignoring his father's yells of him tellin him to stop. Scratch that, his 'adoptive' father. Clar didn't know what he was anymore. He kept running until he, tripped on a thick stump. He then heard Jeung running behind him.

"Clar? I know this is scary. I didnt expect any of that to happen. It just that me and your mother thought you deserved to know, and help understand."

"I don't want to be different dad. I want to be your son."

"Clar you are my son."

* * *

It had been about a month, when Clar found out about his and Kryo's origin. Clar was still trying to accept it, but he was still having a harsh time.

With that, Clar had made a life goal to travel the world after he had turn eighteen. He thought he may not be up to it, but he came to realize that he should try and find out where his spot in life is.

Jeung and Marla were a bit nervous about Clar's start of his journey. Ever since he was a boy, he had wanted to see the world and that would make him a bit eager to leave. But both parents knew it was best to let their son start his life by exploring cultures he has never been familiar with.

As he was ready to leave, he was making a decision that was one of his hardest that he has ever made so far in his life; making Kryo stay with his parents. Clar and Kryo had such a strong bond that they may have been inseperable brothers, but Clar knew that his parents would need Kryo more than Clar needed him.

"Kryo I know that you want to come with me, but ma and pa need you more than I do."

Kryo started to whimper as he knew that he could not go with his bestest friend in the whole world.

"Come on Kryo, don't give me that. I'll be back soon." Clar gave Kryo one last scratch on the head.

Clar looked to his parents.

"Mom, Dad. I'll try to make you proud."

"You already do son."

They gave their goodbye hugs, and Clar was on his way.

As he was walking on, he pulled out a piece of paper which had the name of his first distanation.

Republic City.

* * *

Superiornite: You'll notice that I had a few lines from the Superman film by Richard Donner, Superman: Secret Origin by Geoff Johns, and All-Star Superman by Grant Morrison.

Also for the sake of the story, Kal's power level well probably be at the level at Superman The Animated Series. I'll probably make him a bit more powerful at some feats shown from the comics.

Until we meet again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone, Superiornite here. This has to be my longest chapter so far due to the advice I took from MegaBob452. This is to you MegaBob452, I really appreciate the advice and review. To Ashbringer36 and i am the hope of the universe, I really am thankful for your welcoming reviews and encouragement. To Aztec 13, I was inspired by those stories that you had stated, so I might follow along with them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra nor Superman. I wish I could, therefore I would... hmm... I don't know. Just do stuff. **_

* * *

Clar waited silently as he looked out the airship. He has been on many air balloons that were used to help with the fumeigation of the crops, but he had never been on a airship before. The ride wasn't as impressive, but it was the view that amazed him even more. Through the window, he got to see the morning sun rise that was shinning on the city that he had pin pointed as his first distination. Republic City. The city was filled with skyscrapers, patrol airships, satomobiles, and lots more than what his home town, Smallstone, could carry.

"Sir, we're now about to land in the airship station of Republic City."

Clar looked up at the young attendent and answered, "Yes, thank you for reminding me."

It wasn't long till the airship had landed, and let all the passengers exit. Clar was now free to stroll around the city. He was even more amazed by the view when he was on the streets. The buildings were so tall, that he thought that even with all his strength he may not be able to make it over one with a single bounce. He then remembered a sight that he had to see with his own eyes. Followed the street signs that had simple directions to some of the top tourist attractions.

The signs led him to the bay, and he looked and saw Avatar Aang.

The statue looked the same as it did in the books he read about Avatar Aang. Clar really admired Avatar Aang as a hero who saved the world more ways than once. At some points, he even related himself to the prevous Avatar.

He took one good glance of the statue, and made plans to visit the Memorial Island that held that large statue.

Then came a feeling that he still feels despite his physical durability; an empty stomach. The last time he ate was before the airship ride over to Republic City. So now his next objective was to pin point a place where he could find something good to eat.

He kept walking around until he found a food stand that was selling meats of different varietys. Clar enjoyed the Cow-Hog beef his mother used to cook for the family in special occasions. To enjoy a little something from home, he decided to have some meat that was harvested from his region of the counrty.

He looked at the different selections and was just about to say what he wanted, until a polar bear-dog bursted in through the side of the stand. It seemed to be more hungry than Clar because it was just about to take a chomp out of the food choices.

That was, until he heard, "No Naga. Wait."

Clar then saw a young woman who had to be around the same age as he was. From what he could see from the outfit she was wearing she had to be of Watertribe. Her skin was dark-toned, but eyes were as blue as a clear ocean.

"Excuse me, this'll only take a second." The watertribe girl said to Clar as she cut in front of her. Of course Clar didn't mind so much.

"We'll have one of everything," the girl said to the food stand lady.

"That'll be twenty-eight yuans," the food stand lady said.

"Err. I don't have any money."

At that moment, Clar didn't even know what came over him, but he had to help her out. Not just because it was the right thing to do and he would do it for anyone else, but he had a strange feeling about the girl. He couldn't put a finger on it, but he still took action.

"I'll pay for it."

The girl looked back at Clar at a surprised gesture, but she smiled in a thankful manner.

The food stand lady gave out the food that Clar payed for, and both Clar and the girl and her polar bear-dog went on their way.

"Thanks for buying the food for us. I don't know what Naga and I would've done to get food."

"No problem. Although you should have some money if you're going to be in a city like this."

"Yeeah. I was sort of an a hurry to get here."

From the way she said that, Clar was able to tell that she was a run away.

"What is a girl like you from the Watertribe doing here?"

"I'm here for... studys."

"Really? Oh I should at least introduce myself. My name is Clar-Ken."

The girl smiled and introduced herself, "I'm Korra."

As they kept chatting while walking, they heard a yelling voice from a speaker chantting out as if he were trying to start a rally.

"ARE YOU ALL TIRED OF LIVING UNDER THE TYRANNY OF BENDING? FOR TOO LONG THE BENDING ELITE OF THIS CITY HAVE OPRESSED US NONBENDERS. JOIN THE EQUALISTS AND HELP AMON BRING DOWN THE TYRANNY OF THIS CITY."

Clar was surprised to hear such a banter of a topic like anti-bending. He didn't notice Korra was about to speak up against the man.

"What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the entire world."

The man standing on the table looked at her and answered back.

"Let me guess, you're a bender. I'm also guessing that you're probably wanting to use your bending to knock me off this stage."

"I'm actually thinking about it," Korra said as she crossed her arms to her chest.

Clar cringed as he heard Korra say that. 'She did not just say the one thing that that man wanted her to say.'

The protestor then used that to his advantage, "THIS IS WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS CITY. BENDERS THINK THAT THEY COULD JUST PUCH US NONBENDERS AROUND AND OPRESS US."

With that said, the people that were gathered around premises agreed to what the protestor had just stated with the proof of the threat Korra made. They all started to boo at Korra.

Korra was then stuttering to defend her case.

"Wait... I'm not opressing anybody... you... You're opressing yourselfs."

It was right there that Clar had to step in and defend pro-bending.

"Hold on there just minute there. Now you said something about, 'bending elite of this city,' is that correct?"

The protestor arched an eyebrow as he saw another pro-bender supporter challenging his stand.

"Yeah, what of it?

"Is the speaker unaware of the roster of the high council leaders. If you look at the background again you may notice that only 3/5 of the council are benders."

"Well that maybe true, but they still out number the rest of the council that aren't benders."

"If you look back in your history books, the ratio of the benders to non-benders are constantly back and forth for the majority of the council in the past. And if we look to other nations like the Earth Kingdom and the Southern Watertribe, their leaders happen to be non-benders as well. These aren't just some councils that run those nations. Only one man has superior power in either the Earth Kingdom or the Watertribe, and that one man happens to be a non-bender. Even they have issues of unfair treatment to the residents of those nations. So your arguement of benders being the oppressors is flawed because there are other countries that have non-benders as their leaders and they still have the same exact issues that you claim only fall under the blaim of benders."

Right after Clar finished his defense, the protestor seemed to have lost his tongue for he had nothing to say to counter what Clar said. The protestor was not the only one in awe, but also Korra who was just stareing at Clar. She was amazed at how Clar was able to win an arguement that she unintintionally fueled to be more in favor on the opposite side. Clar smiled as he already knew he won the arguement. He then turned to Korra, who quickly shifted her gesture from awe to her regular gesture.

"Shall we move on," he asked her.

"Gladly," Korra happily responded as she walked beside Clar and still led Naga with her.

As they walked through the city, both two newly acquainted young adults had a friendly conversation about each other and what brought them to Republic City. Korra already told Clar that she was headed to Air Temple Island for her "studys." Clar told her about his life goal in traveling the world and observing every culture he visited. Although, Clar still didn't have the tendancy in telling his new friend about his "gifts". He was afraid that if he told her about them she might not understand and just leave without looking back. The most he did tell her was that he was an earthbender, but he was born with a abnormality that disabled him from controlling any earth. Instead he was only able to lift up, carry any earthly based objects with ease. In other words, his earthbending was moved to enhance his strength. She was quite intrigued by it, so there was no worrys there.

As they were walking, they saw three men who were tormenting a shopkeeper.

"I'm sorry. Business has been running slow. Please, take one of my products for payment."

One of the men wearing red lifted up his leg and dropped it down with a blaze of fire to burn the shopkeeper's product he was pointing at.

A man wearing blue who was right beside the firebender said, "My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money or else.."

"Or else what buddy?"

The three gangsters looked back to see Korra and Clar looking staight at them as if they were trying to play hero. They laughed unimpressed at Korra and Clar's display of heroism.

"You two maybe new here. This is Triple Threat Triad territory, and you two are going to end up in the hospital."

Clar then spoke up, "If you three just walk away, nobody has to go to the hospital."

Feeling insulted by the fact that they were not afraid him, the gangster in blue responded, "Who do you think you are?"

Korra answered as she was cracking her knuckles, "Why don't you come and find out."

The gangster in blue, turned out to be a waterbender, summoned a whip of water out from his concealed pouch and threw it towards Korra.

Clar already knew that Korra was a waterbender, so there was no need for him to try and block the water. Korra easily intercepted the water and threw it back at the gangster's head which was then frozen. As the gangster stumbled foward, Korra puched him aside towards hot rod. He fell head first and the ice shattered.

The other two looked at what Korra had done to their main man. The big gangster who was an earthbender gave out a yell as he was about to sumon out earth. Clar took a step, as he was going to make it seem if it was earthbending force that would allow him to push the man hard. The earthbending gangster felt the air knock out of him, and was pushed back so far until he hit the pole behind him.

The firebending gangster was the only one lift standing, and he was terrified now that his buddies were easily taken out by two common tourists. He gathered all the fire he could get out, and he launched it all at Clar and Korra.

Clar didn't expect for the firebender to launch such a great wave of fire. It happened so fast that he needed to grab Korra and cover her from the fire with his own body.

Korra didn't expect for Clar to grab her and cover her with his own body to protect her from the fire. As the fire hit Clar, she was terrified that Clar may get fatally wounded from the burns he was getting. She got out of Clar's grasp, and quickly went in to neutralize the firebender.

Clar noticed that Korra had just went into the fire, and that the fire had just died down. He looked back in fear, worried that Korra may have goten hurt, but to his surprise he found her perfectly fine with the firebender thrown into a shop.

Korra turned back towards Clar so tat she may try to tend to the burns he got from trying to protect her from the fire. When she turned, she saw Clar standing tall as if he were not felling any pain. She could see that some of his clothes were burned, but he didn't have any burns on his skin.

The both of them were staring at each other surprised to see that their significant other was fine with no fatal burns. Although as they were about to ask each other if they were all right, the gangsters were making their fleeing attempt on their hot rod.

Clar and Korra were back to reality as they saw the hot rod try to make run for it. But then Korra moved foward, "You're not getting away."

To Clar's surprise, he saw her summon earth below the hot rod which knocked it off the street.

'Did she just earthbend,' Clar asked himself.

Then Korra looked back at Clar and was going to ask him if he was alright from the fire, but yet again there was another disturbance from sirens.

The both of them looked up and saw a police airship was just above them, and metalbenders jumped down while using their grapples to slow their fall.

The metalbending police apprehended the gangsters, but then the leader of the police squad walked up to Korra and Clar and said, "The both of you are coming with us to police headquarters."

Clar and Korra bothed gasped.

* * *

_**The Last Son of Krypton has finally met the Mistress of All Elements. They have made their first encounter with Equalist supporters, and have had a little scuffle with the criminals of Republic City. Now they're being enforced to be taken to police headquarters. Well they find out the truth about each other? Find out next in the next chapter I'll soon update. **_

_**Please leave a review. **_

_**Until next time, Superiornite out. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Clar and Korra were setting in a bench in the Republic City police department. The trip to the police headquarters was not so swell in the beginning because Korra sort of got spooked by the officer telling them they were coming with them. And by being spooked, she tryed making a run for it by riding on Naga and sort of pushing down a few officers in her escape attempt. That was until Clar stopped with his suprisingly great strength and speed and calming her down. Now they were sitting and waiting until they were called in for questioning. Clar got another change of clothes to replace the outfit that he was wearing and had burned from the fire blast that firebender threw at him and Korra.

It was slightly awkward silence between the two, since they had questions to ask the other, but they felt that the police headquarters was too public to ask each other any questions. Clar knew that the only possible ways for Korra to be able to survive such a wave of fire without getting burned was; if she had enough water to block the blast, or if she was a firebender as well. She had no water with her and the heat from the fire made the air too dry for any water to be bended from the air. Clar knew that the only person who is capable of bending any more elements had to be the Avatar and it was logical to say that Korra might be the Avatar because just about the same years of the time of Korra's birth Avatar Aang was presummed dead. Although, Clar didn't want to jump to that as conclusion. Now Korra had only one question to ask Clar; how did he survivwe the fire and how did he not get any burns.

"You two, come with me."

An officer called to Clar and Korra, and led them to an interragation room where a late mid-aged woman in a metal bending armor that was just the same as the police officers.

"Have a set."

The woman had a very stern voice that showed proof of her long experiance in giving orders, so Clar and Korra oblieged to her command.

The woman looked into a file and started to read it out loud.

"The both may have been taken here for questioning, but vigilantism is still against the law. As for young lady you have been charged for resisting arrest, assult of an officer, property damage." After finishing that sentence she slammed the metal table which spooked Clar and Korra.

"You're in a whole miss of trouble young lady."

Clar had to say something.

"Those gangsters were torrment.." But he was interupted by the woman.

"Can it! The both of you should've called the police and stayed out of the way."

Then Korra spoke up, "But it's my duty to help people. You see..." She took a quick glance at Clar and then procceded, "I'm the Avatar."

Clar was a bit shocked, but wasn't so much because of the hypothises he came up with. The metal-bending female officer also didn't seem to be shocked either.

She said to Korra, "I'm well aware of who you are. And you're Avatar title may impress others, but not me."

'I wonder if she has forgotten about me being here as well," Clar asked himself.

"All right fine. May I talk to whoever is encharge here," Korra made a request.

"You're talking to her. I'm Chief Bei Fong."

"Wait Bei Fong. Lin Bei Fong?! You're Toph Bei Fong's daughter."

"What of it?"

"Why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends."

"Thats ancient history, and its diddly squat to give reason what you're doing here. You can't just walk in and force vigilante justice like you own the place. And this goes for you too." She pointed to Clar at the last response.

'Oh she does know I'm still here.' Clar thought to himself.

"I don't want this city to look like Oth-Yen City with it's own nut jumping across rooftops," Chief Bei Fong commented.

Then a shaft from the side of the room opened up with an officer on the other side saying, "Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here to see the subject in your custudy."

Bei Fong gave out a sigh and allowed the one named Tenzin into the room.

Tenzin offered to pay bail for both Korra and Clar whom he already knew from the info he got was Korra's new friend who helped her. With that, Lin released Korra and Clar.

Tenzin had to stop at the front office of the police headquarters so that he may fill out the papers required for bail out. As they were waiting, Korra decided to make this the time to ask Clar how he was able to survive a such large blast of fire without being burned.

"Soo... You mind telling me how you were able to survuve a blast of fire that would've boiled up any other 'normal' person," Korra bluntly asked.

Clar didn't know how to answer, nor could he come up with a quick lie that well be logical for Korra to fall for. He was afraid if he told her the truth she may not understand it, or she might blurt it out to the world.

"Well? What's your secret? It can't be that hard to say unless you aren't from this world," Korra made retorical statement.

Clar looked at Korra with the look that said, 'You just answered your own question.' Korra caught on to the look. 'Wait... does he mean that... I... I was just joking,' Korra was trying to comprehend what he is trying to tell her. She didn't even know how to react, but she needed him to confirm.

"Are you saying that you... really aren't from this...," Korra couldn't even finish the sentance. There was no need to finish it because Clar gave her the answer with a desprete request, "Please. Don't tell anyone."

Korra looked into his eyes and thought for a moment if he was telling the truth. 'Even if was lying, what would be even more of a bigger secret than being a... i don't what you would call.' It was there that Korra accepted the fact that her new friend is an alien.

Clar saw Korra's eyes open even more wider, and barely noticed that she was just about to pass out. She was close to falling to the floor, until Clar was able to grab her.

**-A FEW HOURS LATER-**

Korra was opening her heavy eyes, and was trying adjust to the light that was shining out. Once they were adjusted, she was able to see that she was in a room with a lamp that was on the night stand right next to the bed she was in. She got up and looked outside to see Republic City on the other side of the bay in the night time. Korra realized that the only place that would have a perspective view of Republic City was Air Temple Island. She got up and walked out of the room and entered the hallway.

When she walked out, she saw Tenzin walking in the direction to her room. "Korra. You're awake," Tenzin proclaimed as he moved towards her in a caring way to see if she was alright.

"Hi Master Tenzin. What happend?"

"From what your friend Clar told me, you were feeling a bit drouwsy and you passed out."

Korra then remembered, Clar. "Where is Clar?"

"After he helped carry you here he had lift saying that he had other matters to attend to." Korra was a bit hurt that Clar didn't stay, but she realized that he may have been afraid of how she may react to his origin. Well technically she already did react to the truth, but he was more afraid of the aftermath.

"Did he say anything before he lift?"

Tenzin was a bit concerned about Korra's questioning of her friend, but he let it pass. "He did ask what was intended for you. I told him you would be going back to the South Pole, but after a long discussion about what you needed most and what the city needed he was able to convince me to change my mind." Korra was a bit hurt at the fact that Tenzin was planning on sending her back home, but was flatterd that Clar took the initiative to convince Tenzin to change his mind.

"He also requested that I tell you that he would hope to see you around."

Korra also hoped to see him soon as well.

Tenzin then told her that her airbending training well start the next day if that was fine with her and he told her that if she needed anything she could ask the air aoculets for assistance. Korra acknowledged Tenzin's anouncement, and walked up to the tower of the temple.

Once she got up there, she got an even better view of Republic City shining in the night. She wondered if there was a chance that Clar was still in Republic City and if he was she would like to tell him that he accepts who he is and isn't going to judge him for where he came from.

On the other side of the bay in Republic City in a newly rented apartment, Clar had just made organized his new home for the time being. The view that the apartment was able to provide showed the bay with boats and ferrys, Avatar Aang memorial statue, and Air Temple Island.

He knew that Korra was in Air Temple Island thanks to his reassurance and conversation with Tenzin. Clar hoped that Korra wouldn't tell anyone about his secret and that she wouldn't judge him for what he is. He gave out a sigh, and looked at the application he had picked up for a job opening. He read the label again, _" The __Daily Elements."_

There was also something that came to mind during his first day in Republic City. He had noticed the crime rates had been rising and that this Anti-bending revolution was causing a stir. Whatever hope Republic City needed for such ruff times, he had to do something to deliver it to them.

* * *

**There we go. If you didn't notice, I placed a little easter egg in this chapter to answer a question to some of the reviewer. (Thats right I'm talking to you Ashbringer36). The Avatar world may seem small, but it is still apart of the universe. **

**Please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Clar wasn't feeling so sure of himself, but he knew that he had to start somewhere if he wanted to help this city. Right now, Clar was standing on top of a warehouse in the district known as, the Suicide Slum's. From what the archives of the Daily Elements say, this area was known for it's great crime rates and nesting colony for organized crime to take place. The police are too swamped to be able to pin-point the main bosses of these triads and have enough evidence to put them away for good. This why Clar was on that rooftop, through his extreme hearing ability, he was able to eavesdrop on some info about some meeting with two gang leaders. One gang was named, the Agni Kais, and the other was this supposibly new rising one called, Intergang.

For someone who was impervious to alot things, Clar was quite nervous because he was worried he might cause a mistake and someone may get hurt. To reassure himself, he contacted the police as an anonymous tip to be over at this location for precaution. Clar also had a red mask that covered all his face to make sure no one well be able to identify him. He saw a few vehicles enter in one side of the warehouse, and from the color of the red in the satomobiles, Clar was able to conclude that they were the Agni Kais because the Agni Kais only accepted firebenders and firebenders have a tendency to wear red. Then another caravan of cars in, but these seem to be a little bit more upgraded compared to the cars the Agni Kais came in. They had a shiny look to them and the engine sounded even more powerful than you usual hot rod.

Clar still kept an eye out on the two gangs, but then something came up when he heard a scream. Without even stoping to think he ran towards the screaming.

When he got there he found tree men surrounding a young woman. "Please, I have children at home. Just let me go." The woman pleaded for mercy as they moved closer to her.

"We can walk you home, but that is going to have a price," one of the men looked at her as if she were some object to be played with. The young woman tried making a run for it, but then one of the men waterbended some ice to her feet which made her fall. "NOOO! Please somebody," she called out hoping for someone to hear and answer her cry for help.

"Leave her alone!"

The three men looked behind to see Clar standing there. One of them pulled out a large knife, and moved towards Clar not knowing what he was asking for.

The man tried making a overhead attack on Clar, but Clar easily grabbed his arm and started to squezze with his strength. The man yelled in pain, which got his buddies' attention. They left the girl alone and went to aid their friend, but were immidiatly knocked out by a swift hit from Clar who used his speed to overwhelm them. Clar looked to the girl who looked at him with joy and hope, but also had traces of fear from almost being hurt or worse. Clar moved towards her and kneeled down to break the ice and tending to her.

"Are you alright," Clar asked in a very comforting way to reassure her that she was safe.

"Yes. Are... Are they dead," she inquired with a hint of rage in her voice.

"No. But I can assure you they won't be hurting you again," Clar tried convincing her. Looked to the side to see a metal bar, so he went to pick it up and bend around the three suspects.

"If you want I can get you home."

"Yes, thank you." Clar then walked her to a taxi stop where there was already a taxi cab waiting for another assenger to come by.

"Let the driver know what happened, he'll contact the police and they should handle everything," Clar gave her instructions. Before she went to the taxi, to Clar's surprise, she kissed him in the cheek and once again said, "thank you. I don't know how to repay you."

Clar smiled and told her, "you won't have to repay me. Just get home to your kids."

After he said that he moved into an ally so that he may use his speed to get back to the warehouse. Then suddenly he heard two booming sounds, as if they were like explosions. They were coming from the warehouse with the Agni Kais and Intergang.

***When Clar barely lift to save the girl***

The Agni Kai leader seemed to be a little upset once he saw who was standing before him. Instead of seeing the main boss of Inergang, he saw a man in black and red and a woman whose brown hair would at sometimes look redish.

"I asked for your boss to meet me here, why isn't he here," the Agni Kai boss demanded with a stern voice of power. Although, the man and the woman weren't intimidated at all. Once they glanced at each other, the man lifted his hand to the Agni Kai leader's face and struck him with a shot of lightning. The Agni Kai members were shocked to see their boss being killed so easily by some hit-man who didn't need to go through any movement that was neccesary to generate lightning.

The two firebender that were right next to their now dead boss came back to reality and tried going for the attack to avenge their boss, but before they could even get one flare of fire shooting, the woman next to the 'lightning-bender' put up her hands in front of the firebenders and it ignited into a small explosion. The two firebenders were blown apart.

"Finish them off," the lightning-bender ordered the Intergang members to attack.

Some of the Agni Kais didn't know what to do since their leader was toasted by electricty and his two main leutanants were blasted by some unknown explosion made by the woman. So they turned around ran for their lives, afraid that they may end up like their former bosses. The remaining Agn Kais stayed and tryed to fight them off, but they were overwhelmed due to their loss of numbers and the fact that Intergang allowed every kind of person into their gang. Which meant there were firebenders, earthbender, waterbenders, and non-benders who used some of the advanced weaponry to date. Weapons like these projectile types of weapons that shoot small harpoons by causing a spark that sets off this new sort of powder that was called, blackpowder.

Clar barely got there and saw what was happening. He then took action by going in and trying to subdue members of both sides. He made sure if there was someone about to be killed, he would save that person and then place him handcuffed away from the battle. He would also knock some of them out.

There was progress in neutralizing the violence, until Clar was struck with an extremely high voltage of electricity in the back. Clar was on his knees, and got back up only to be hit by another lightning attack. He looked back to see the lightning-bender generating more electricity without the need of moving in the form for any usual firebender to generate electricity.

"I don't know who you are, but all I know is that you are going to be fried," the lightning-bender declared with confidence. He shot another bolt of lightning, but Clar was able to dodge that attack. Clar then moved for the attack by moving towards the lightning-bender. With his speed he was able to get a punch on the lightning-bender. Then he heard someone behind him, but before he could react he was hit by a direct explosion right on him.

"You owe me Electrocutioner. I could've left you here with hero here," the woman humorly teased the now idintified, Electrocutioner.

"Shut it Plastique."

They saw Clar standing up slowly as he looked at them with glowing red eyes. "Surrender now," Clar ordered them with an intimidating voice. Surprised to see someone take on both of their attacks, Elecrtocutioner and Plastique sucked up all their fear and covered it up with arrogance.

"Guess we're going to have to do this the hard way," Plastique commented as she and her partner braced themselves for another round.

Electrocutioner shot a blast of lightning at Clar, but Clar dodged it and ran towards them. He knocked Plastique away by pushing her hard, and tried punching Electrocutioner. Unfortunatly, Electrocutioner got his hands on Clar and started to shock Clar with his electricity traveling through Clar's body. Clar did have some experiance with soe firebenders that shot lightning before, but this lightning-bender was something entirely new. This vast amount of electricity was actually hurting Clar, and he knew f he didn't do something that Plastique would come over and help her accomplice finish him off. So Clar looked to his opponents leg, and used his flame vision to cause burning pain.

"Aarrggghh," Electrocutioner yelled in pain as he let go of Clar to tend to his leg.

Now that Electrocutioner is out of the game for now, Clar looked around to find if Plastique was around planning to attack. That was until he heard sirens coming outside the warehouse. Then he saw the windows being broken by invadeing metal-bending officers.

"R.C.P.D! Put down your weapons and put your hands in the air! NOW!"

Clar knew that if he stayed that he maybe rulled as a suspect, so he had to get out of there. He noticed that Plastique and Electocutioner had already bailed out with a few of their guy in Intergang, while most of the remaining Agni Kais were being neutralized by the police. Clar easily made it out of the premisis without the police seeing him.

***Next morning***

Korra was eating breakfast with Tenzin's family, whom also welcomed to their home. While Tenzin was answering a phone call, Pema, Tenzin's pregnant wife, asked Korra, "So Korra, how was your first time being in Republic City?" Hearing the question, Korra tried recalling the event ans the people that were quite disurbing.

"Well, the people seem to be kind of rude," Korra answered. She told Pema about the food-stand woman who insulted her for not having any money, the anti-bending protestor, the gangsters, and the police. She also showed a little angst towards the Chief of Police, Lin Bei Fong. "Well did you meet anyone who was actually nice," Pema asked trying to make the conversation with more positive tone to it.

"There was this one person. He was actually very nice and helpful."

"Really? How did he..." before Pema could finish her sentence, Ikki, the second-eldest child, barged into the conversation. "Was he cute Korra? Did he buy anything romantic? He is he bender like you? Was he also strong? You think it would be so romantic if he saved you from something so dangerous? Huuh," Ikki threw out more questions that had to do with the topic of Korra actually liking someone.

Korra started to blush at the idea, and tried to tell her it was nothing like that. Then Tenzin came in with a concerned look on his face which Pema was able to catch. "Is there something wrong Tenzin?"

"That was Lin on the phone, she gave me info on another violent event concerning the triads. From the looks of it, it seems the Agni Kais have been destroyed."

"How?"

"Last night it seemed they were meeting with the new rising triad called, Intergang. Intergang hitmen managed to assasinate the main bosses. There maye more info, but it is too early to say. But right now I suggest we get you ready for that press conference Korra. We need to let Republic City know that the Avatar is here," Tenzin informed his family and Korra. Korra acknowledged it and went aead to get ready.

***Moments later in front of Republic City Hall***

There were reporter and photographers making a frenzy, as they were trying to get info and photo shots of Korra standing behind the podium. She cleared her throat and then started to speak.

"Hello, I'm Korra. Your new Avatar."

It was after that statement more questions were being blurted out.

"Does this mean you have moved to Republic City?"

"Were you trying to make a statement with triads on the street yesterday?"

"Well you be fighting crime, or anti-bending revolution?

"Do you have any connetion with this so called gangbuster that tipped off the police last night on the fall of the Agni Kais, and who also subdued a number of gang members in that same event?"

That last question got to Korra. Was that the other details that were not told by Tenzin? Despite that last question, she tried to answer all the question she could.

"Umm, Yes I'm here to stay, but I actually don't have a plan yet. You see I'm still in training. The thing is Avatar Aang wanted for this city to be both a symbol and center of peace and balance, and I believe we can all make that drem into a reality. Citizens like this, Gangbuster, are already trying to achieve that goal. I look forward to staying here, and helping however I can. Thank you Republic City."

There were cheers and chanting after Korra's small speech. Some reporters tried asking more questions until Tenzin came in told them that that was all the questions the Avatar could answer.

***Meanwhile in an unkown location***

After listening to the debut of the new Avatar through the radio, there was a radio broadcaster that came in speaking through radio.

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen. The successer to Avatar Aang has finally arrived to Republic City. Tune in at 6:00 pm for more info on the Avatar and the newly named, Gangbuster."

Right after the broadcaster finished, a man walked to the radio to shut it off. The man was wearing a mask with eye glasses/goggles that only covered up to where his nose ended and had some sort of pack that was holding onto two metal rods. He looked to his leader, who was looking at a map of Republic City, and asked, "Amon, how do you want to handle this?"

"So, the Avatar is in Republic City, and a new masked vigilante has appeared," Amon started to comment, as he turned around to reveal himself wearing a hood and a mask. "

"It's to time to accelerate and improve our plans."

* * *

**There you have it, ladies and germs. Clar has made his first attempt at saving the day by saving a damsel in distress, and busting gangsters. I decided for Clar to take the title of, "Gangbuster," who in the comics was one of the people who rised up to protect Metropalis after Superman died with Doomsday. May I remind you that Superman had taken some other superhero names like, "Nightwing," when he visited Kandor in one of the old comics. So if you don't like my choice of title for Clar's first appearance as a hero, #$% you. Just kidding, I'll just ignore your bashing comment. **

**DC Comics' villians and evil organizations have appeared as well such as Intergang, Electrocutioner, and Plastique. If you're upset with the first battle of Clar vs Electrocutioner and Plastique, may I remind you that Clar has been nerfed to the power level of "Superman: The Animated Series," for the sake of the story. And don't forget that Clar is still in development of his power. **

**Avatar Korra made a confirming announcement of her arrival in Republic City, and she is endorseing Clar's battle in fighting crime. Well she find out who Gangbuster really is? **

**And now Amon has finally come out of the shadows, trying to be mysterious and dark like Batman. Only one problem, he isn't Batman. Another reminder, in one of prevous chapters, I left an easter egg of one certain hero. Go find it. **

**Please leave a review. **


	7. Chapter 7

It has been one day since Clar first battle with the gangs in the Suicide Slums. When he saw what the press was calling him, he had an eyebrow rise up confused. He wasn't even planning on having a title for his war against crime.

He tried putting that aside, as he was in the Daily Elements building going to meet his editor-n-chief for confirmation on his job approval.

There were reporters setting in their disks looking up info from files that were given by different sources, or they were speaking in the telephone trying to gain more info that they couldn't get from the papers they had. Clar saw the editor-n-chief's office and walked over to it while hearing an argument in heat coming from there.

"I don't care how long you worked on that story Lan, or how much info you have on this. The Daily Elements is not going to attack Sato Industrys."

"Chief, there is reason to why people show the decency to the homeless chief. And from what all this info I gathered, Sato is just putting that up as a distraction for his heist of manufacturing of high tech arms to sell on the black market."

"Allegedly. Look, right now City Hall has started to get to me for allowing these stories to run that are now getting to these corporations. Unless you have a more reliable resource, instead of some words from the street, I'm not running this story. So for now I want you to drop it, and follow up on something that the people are asking questions about. Such as the Avatar, or that gang busting wacko."

"Huh. Fine, you're the boss, chief."

The people that were arguing in the room turned out to be a slightly old man, who had to be descended from the watertribe because his skin was sort of dark. Clar already knew him by the name of, Periek Whin. There was also a woman who was almost around Clar's age, had dark hair and pale skin. Any guy would say that this woman was attractive.

Clar politely knocked on the door to let the two individuals know that he was there. They looked back to him, and then Whin was able to recognize Clar.

"Ah, you're Clar-Ken Kenta. You came in the day before yesterday for that job opening. Is that right?"

"Yes sir," Clar confirmed.

"Well I looked up your stuff, and they're not that bad. I'll give you that, but I need to see if you're able to make it here. So I'm giving you something small for now, I want you to get an interview with the Fire Ferrets brothers."

"Um, Chief. Not that it is any of my business, but isn't that Lombard's area."

"I know, and I also know that sports isn't Kenta's specialty, but I need to see him work on something first hand. By the way, Kenta meet Lan. Lan meet Kenta."

Clar smiled politely and held out his hand, "Hello."

"Hey. Where did come around, you seem to have a farm boy character written all over you."

"Have you ever heard of Smallstone?"

"Nope, never been much into riding ostrich-horses."

Clar tried to ignore Lan's stereotypical remark. He could tell that this woman was someone that had the spirit to make a statement despite the consequences. Which meant that that scene of her complying with Whin is a very rare site to see coming from a woman like her.

"Okay. So , when should I start on my first assignment?"

"I suggest you start right about now before the Daily Comet beats you to an exclusive," Periek answered Clar in a tone of reminding one to get their feet moving in a hurry.

Clar acknowledged and went about his way towards the archives to get what he needed.

* * *

Clar was walked towards the press entrance of the arena. He held up his press card towards the guard in the entrance who aloowed him to enter. Clar made his way towards the area for where the pro-benders wait to be called upfor their matches. When he made it there he saw athletes getting their gear/uniform on for their upcoming matches. Clar knew how the uniform of the Fire Ferrets was sort of reddish color, so with his superior eye sight he was able to spot one of the teammates of the Fire Ferrets. He was shorter than Clar, but he could tell that he had some muscle under all that gear, and from the color label on the helmet, which was green, he knew that he was an earthbender.

"Excuse me, are you one of the Fire Ferrets' brothers," Clar asked the pro-bender.

"Yep, who is asking... oh... you're a reporter arn't you," the pro-bender barely noticed Clar's press card that was stamped to his chest.

"Uh, yes. Listen if it isn't too much trouble, could I have an interview with you and your brother," Clar politely made his request to the Fire Ferret player.

"Well, Mako isn't the type to talk to anyone before a match, but I could give you your interview," the athlete answered with enthusiasm. "Lets just move somewhere else. I mean this place is sort of loud for an interview."

"That is fine with me. By the way, may I have your name," Clar made another request.

"Bolin is the name, and earthbending is my game."

They started walking through a hallway, and during that time Clar took the oppurtunity to start asking Bolin a few simple questions. Such questions as; when was it they were givin the oppurtunity of getting into Pro-bending, and how it felt when he got the shot at being a pro-bender.

The questions stopped as they heard a grouchy voice raising up saying, "What are you doing in my gym?"

Then Clar heard a familiar voice, "Uhh... I was... looking for a bathroom."

Clar and Bolin looked into the room of the voices, which turned out to be a gym, and sure enough, Clar saw someone very familiar because he met her on his first day in Republic City.

"Korra?"

"Ohhh, she is a looker," Bolin complimented as he saw Korra. "You know her?"

"Not only do I know her, this is going to be the fifth time I save her from a sticky situation."

Clar walked towards Korra and the old man she was confronting. The old man didn't buy the bathroom trick from Korra, so then he said, "I'm taking you to securtiy."

"Excuse me. Korra I think you lift your press card at the office again," Clar held out his press I.D. card so that the old man could see. Bolin knew where Clar was getting at, so he decided to help out as well.

"It's all right Toza. She is with us. You see he is the reporter, and she is the... photographer."

"Yeeah... I'm the photographer," Korra tried following along, even though she had no camera to support her.

"Meeeahh, I don't care what you're. I got work to do," Toza said.

As Korra walked along with Clar and Bolin, Korra leaned towards Clar and said, "Thanks again. I'm so happy to see you again."

"Your welcome, and the feeling is mutual."

Bolin led both Korra and Clar into this room which had access to the pro-bending court of the arena.

"What do you guys think? Best seats in the house, or what," Bolin happily asked Clar and Korra.

Clar seemed to be impressed by the scenery, but he didn't express it as Korra did with a wow and a compliment.

"Bolin, I already told you you have to stop bringing in your crazy fans in here. Get them out of here," a pro-bender, who's uniform was just the same color as Bolin's, said to Bolin.

"Uugh, Come on Mako. Look the guy is a reporter who want an exclusive from us, and I already told the girl she could stay. And I have good feeling about her," Bolin tried to compromise with his brother. Bolin turned around to Clar and Korra, "Hey guys, I want you all to meet my brother, Mako." Korra seemed to be intrigued to meet this one pro-bender.

"Wow, Mako, I heard you play on the radio."

"Excuse me, I'm Clar-Ken Kenta of the Daily Elements. I was hoping to..." before Clar could finish Mako walked past him and Korra without even acknowledging their presance.

"Come on Bolin we're up next."

"Sorry about that you guys. My brother can get really focused before a match. Wish me luck, I'll need it," Bolin told Korra and Clar.

"Good luck."

The Fire Ferrets gathered and entered the court to play their match. The match was fairly difficult for the team, due to the Fire Ferrets' waterbender slacking off. On the last round, the waterbender had tripped and fell on top of Bolin which gave the opposing team the chance to knock them both off the ring. but they prevailed with Mako winning the third round with a knockout on the entire opposing team. The crowd was cheering for the underdog's victory, as the Fire Ferrets came back into the room where Korra and Clar were watching the match.

Mako seemed to show alot of concern and angsty towards his watbending teammate, but the waterbender just shrugged off his concerns and walked off.

"Worthless Assook," Mako commented.

Korra said to the brothers, "That was amazing. You all were incredable. Espicially you Mako."

"Oh you're still around," Mako said with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh your still a jerk," Korra responded.

'This guy really needs to learn some manners,' Clar thought to himself.

Korra then started to talk to Bloin about how the amazing technique that was desplayed in the match. Bolin was more than happy enough to offer giving her some lessons.

"Though I'm not sure how my earthbending can fit with your waterbending."

"That's okay, because I'm an earthbender."

"Oh, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. I thought that with your watertribe outfit, I thought you'd be a waterbender."

"No actually your right. I'm a waterbender. And an earthbender. And a firebender."

"Yeaah. Mmhmm. I'm very confused right now."

Then Clar leaned towards Bolin and whispered, "she is the Avatar."

Mako heard what Clar said, so he added to Clar's statment by saying, "and I'm an idiot."

"Both answers are actually true," Korra said.

* * *

Now the Avatar and the kryptonian were with the pro-bending brothers in the arena's gym. Bolin was giving Korra lesson on the techniques of pro-bending, while Mako decided to give Clar his interview. Clar was just about to finish up his interview with Mako, but was interupted with a complament from Bolin to Korra who had just demonstrated one of her new movement she learned fro Bolin.

"Woow! Nice adjustment. You're a natural at this."

Mako saw the shot and said, "not bad."

Korra being a bit upset at Mako's attitude of thinking of her being inferior, she acked Clar, "are you going to write on the paper about how Mako thinks the Avatar isn't that impressive?"

"Whaat? I said, not bad."

Korra still being upset, decided to just let it go and go back to her lesson with Bolin. On the other hand Bolin decided to ask Clar something.

"So Clar, your familiar with that Gangbuster guy, right?"

"Well, yeah. I' am a reporter. Its my job to find out who he is."

"What do you say about him?"

Trying to avoid being biased, Clar still tried to show he supported his own doing as a vigilante.

"He is just someone who wants to help out by doing the right thing. Helping people, and trying to end violence with less casualtys."

"I support you on that. Unlike big brother."

"You don't support the Gangbuster's actions," Korra asked Mako, who were also listening to the conversation.

"I just think it well end up like the same problem in Oth-Yen. The police don't seem to like that guy, any much like those wackos they go up against."

Mako then remembered that there was still a reporter there. Even if that reporter is a personal friend to the Avatar, he still didn't want him to tell the city his personal opinions.

"You're not going to write that in the newpaper, are you?"

"My notepad is already in my pocket. Everything I asked you guys is all I needed," Clar answered Mako's question.

After a while, Bolin and Mako decided to turn in for the night. Clar and Korra decided to leave the arena. Ever since Clar saw Korra in the arena, he was afraid that Korra may have blurted out his secret. Of course Korra didn't tell anyone, but she wanted to talk to Clar about the issue of him being an alien. Once they knew they were alone, Korra decided to take this oppurtunity to talk to Clar about his secret.

"I... want to talk to you... about your secret."

When she said that, there was a glimpse of fear in Clars face.

"Don't worry. I didn't tell anyone."

Clar was releaved that Korra accepted his desperate request. It then cae to him what she probably wanted to talk to him about.

"I'm guessing you have some questions to ask."

"Well I just want to tell you something first. I want to you to know, that...*sigh* I don't care if you really aren't... aren't..." Korra couldn't finish her sentance, so then Clar finished it for her.

"Aren't human."

She looked to him to reassure that he understood where she was going.

"You're right, I do have questions."

Clar smiled, knowing that she can trust her, he then told her, "I'll tell you everything."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I had some trouble building this chapter, and I have this other story I'm working on. It's a DC/DBZ crossover, technically it takes place more in Dragonball world. The child of Superman and Wonder Woman is a survivor of the DC Universe, and he is taken under the care of Goku and Chichi. **

**Back to this story, Clar has met this worlds Lois Lane, and Perry White. He is now aquainted with the Fire Ferret brothers, Mako and Bolin. Pus, he has met Korra again. Now he shall tell her about who he is.**

**I'll try to update soon, and please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Korra and Clar were setting on a ledge on Avatar Aang Memorial Island when it was already closing time. They shouldn't be there, but they needed some privacy to speak about one of them being an extra-terrestrial. Clar managed to tell her about how he found out about being from another world.

"How is it? knowing that you aren't from Earth."

"Huuh... I don't know what to think. Now that I know I'm not even considered one of those 'meta-humans,' I don't know what to think about myself."

Ever since Korra met Clar, she could tell that he was a figure that would stand confident of what he believed in and would stay strong not just for himself, but for others. Now seeing him like this, unsure, broken and depressed she felt heart-broken. She placed her hand on top of Clar's hand.

"You are the most human any person can get. I mean, its not everyday where your average guy well waste their own money for a run away girl and her polar bear-dog," Korra said with a smile on her face, while Clar was a little surprised by Korra gesture of comforting by holding on to his hand.

"And what other guy would also try to defend other people from the hate of others, or from street thugs attacking a helpless man."

Clar knew where Korra was getting, and it was actually helping him feel alot better. He looked to Korra and smiled, "Thanks Korra."

"Anytime. By the way, you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that Gangbuster guy, would you?"

"Why would ask me something like that."

"Oh I don't know, maybe because one certain guy who is extremely strong, fast, and supposibly invulnrible showed up just before the new hero who also had a similar discription as that other guy."

Clar was surprised at how Korra was able to put everything together that fast. The fact that she almost made herself lose aginst some racist non-bender, and now she was able to use such common sense to tell that Clar was Gangbuster.

"Since when did you start getting smart mouth."

"You'd be surprised at what you can learn from strict monk/politician."

"Fair enough."

Clar then looked to Republic City as it was still shinning bright in such a late night. "Do you plan on helping Republic City any time soon," Clar asked Korra.

"I would really love to right now, but that is if Tenzin would even let me. Heck, I'm not even supposed to be off the Island."

"Why is he keeping on the Island?"

"Ohh, he believes I need a distraction free environment, and the City has alot of that," she answered with a hint of sarcasim from quoting Tenzin.

"I think he means well, he is trying to teach the Champion of the Four Nations not just the art of Air, but the characterisitcs that come with it."

"Yeeah, that is still a problem."

"Why is that?"

"I've still never been able to shoot a gust of wind in my entire life."

"All you need is a little practice."

"Tenzin already told me that when I told him that, and I'm still having difficulty."

"You'll get there."

Korra looked at the large clock that was placed in the Memorial, an she knew that it was time for her to get back to the Island.

"I should get going. Tenzin well give me another lecture if he finds out I'm gone."

"I guess so. I hope the next time I see you I won't have to save you from some sticky situation."

Korra looked at him with some mischief in her face, "does that mean your going to leave poor old me to fend for myself."

Clar smiled, "not in this life time or any other."

* * *

It was the next day, and Clar was in his new disk area of the Daily Elements. In the morning he showed Whin his work from interviewing the Fire Ferriets. Impressed by the time it took to get the exclusive, Whin gave Clar the open spot. So far the other reporters seemed to take him pretty well, and by well they sort of gave the same treatment as Lan gave him. His farmboy charm could get so far that there were some coworkers that were already wooed by just listening to Clar's polite gestures. He has also made friend with a young photographer, Jimien Olin-son.

"So C.K. you listin to Pro-bending, or have you seen it," Jimien said to Clar, as he was wiping the lins of his camera.

"I've been to one match. Why do you ask."

"Well me and Lombard were actually getting together for the late shift break to listen into the qualifing matches for the upcoming tournament. You intrested?"

"I'm not sure, I've still got some things to check up on in the archive."

"Come on man, you've been doing alot of work for a new guy. You have to at least get some break."

"The last time I was beside Lombard, he tried to 'accidently' push me on top of the coffee machine."

"Well he did the same thing when I was new here. But once you get to know him, he'll losen up."

"Huh, fine I guess I can get a break."

"Great. Now come on the matches well start soon."

Jemien and Clar walked into the break room where they saw Lan drinking a cup of coffee and Lombard trying to work the radio to listen to the Pro-bending matches. Lan was noticed Clar following Jemien in and she knew that Clar hardly took breaks, so this was quite the sight to see.

"What do we have here? Smallstone is finally catching a break," Lan commented.

"Guess Kenta has some liking for sports after all," Lombard added as he got the radio on the station that gave out the matches.

"For those just joining us, it seems that the Fire Ferrets waterbending teammate didn't show up and this may led to the disqualification of the underdog team," the announcer in the radio said.

"Oh come on, those are too good to be kicked out already," Jemien complained.

"They're good, but I can't say that they even have slight chance against the Wolf-Bats," Lombard commented.

"I thought the Wolf-Bats barely won last year due to an injury from the other team," Clar responded to Lombard.

"Ohh, now your the sports expert. Just because Periek gave you that assignment, doesn't make you critic to all teams Kenta," Lombard said.

Clar ignored Lombard's remark.

"Hold on a moment, it seems that the Fire Ferret brothers have found a last minute waterbender. Lets hope for all you Fire Ferret fans that she is capable keeping up in the big leagues," the announcer said.

The announcer then discribed that the new Fire Ferret waterbender did a foul play by knocking her opponent through the side of the court when she was supposed to knock them off to the back of the court. Then the waterbender was having a little too much trouble trying to keep from being hit. That was until the waterbender then 'earthbended,' rock plates to block the incomming attacks.

"Hold the phone, did that waterbender just earthbend? Wait a second... I don't believe it. That waterbender is the Avatar!" announcer said.

Clar's eyes widend in surprise hearing that Korra was playing alongside Mako and Bolin.

"The Avatar? She is hot."

"Oh please Lombard, your like five years older than her," Lan told Lombard.

"Isn't it cheating to have someone like the Avatar play on one pro-bending team," Jemien asked.

"The Avatar is allowed to play, as long as she only uses waterbending," the referee said through the radio.

"Huh, well that answers that. Hey where did Clar go?"

**Meanwhile at the Arena...**

When Clar heard that Korra was playing in this current match, he had to see if it was true. So Clar used his speed to get there fast. Sure enough, when he got there he saw Korra get knocked off the ring and fell into the water.

Clar quickly went to the area where the players get out from the water to get back into the ring. When he got there he saw Tenzin waiting there as well, and he seemed to be very upset. Tenzin noticed Clar coming in, and he recognized Clar from Korra's arrival in Republic City.

"You! Are you the one responsible in encouraging Korra to take on this sort of nonscince," Tenzin gave out a demanding question.

"The only encouragment I gave her was towards her airbending training," Clar defended himself.

At that moment, Korra came out of the water and saw Tenzin and Clar looking at her.

"Oh, hey Clar. Hey Tenzin. I thought you guys said you weren't into watching pro-bending," Korra said. Though she already knew she would be in trouble with Tenzin for leaving Air Temple Island.

"You dilibritly desobeyed my orders. I told you to stay on the island. Lets go Korra."

"No, I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"I' am trying to be patient with you Korra, but you seem to only answer only to force. So I' am ordering you come back to the temple."

"Korra, I think you should..."

"Stay out of this Clar. What are you going to have me do when I get back to the temple. Just set and meditate on how bad I' am in airbending. You know I'm starting to think I haven't airbended is because your a bad teacher."

"Korra calm down," Clar tried to lessen the tension of the situation.

"NO! This is what I need, new combat skills that Pro-bending can offer. Now excuse me," with that Korra left back to the court.

Tenzin was then just about to leave losing all his paitience for Korra, while Clar stayed behind to keep an eye on Korra. During the match, Korra still showed to have difficulty in keeping up with these Pro-bending players. The other Fire Ferret players, Mako and Bolin, had enough trouble now that their teammate couldn't help them out when she couldn't help herself. The two brothers were now pushed back into a corner, where there was water and earth that was trying to knock them off. Korra was already in the last area, if she were to be knocked off, the Fire Ferrets well lose.

But then, Korra started to play like different player. She started evading every attack that was thrown at her and she attacked back. It was as if she were a leaf in the wind. With Korra now getting the opponents attention, the brothers were able to get out from the corner and attack back. Then with combined force from all the Fire Ferret team members, the Fire Ferrets won with a knockout.

Clar couldn't believe how it happened. Korra was having such a difficult time, and then she turned into a professional player. Clar knew that she must have learned that from somewhere. It had to be the airbeding training that she was in, because airbenders were known to evade and attack.

Clar decided to meet up with Korra in Air Temple Island, so that he may see if she had worked things out with Tenzin. That was until, he heard an explosion coming from the financial district where a number of banks were held.

'Korra is gonna have to wait.'

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait. I was out of town, so I didn't have time to work on my stories. THis chapter may not have alot to show, but it shows that I'm still alive. _

_Korra has already shown that she accepts Clar for what he is. Well Clar be able to make it as a reporter, while he is trying to start out by being a superhero. Who is responsible for that explosion._

_Until next time._


	9. Chapter 9

Clar woke up in his room to sun shinnig to his eyes. It was told that firebenders gain their bending from the sun, and that they would always wake up with the sun. For that apperant reason, Clar sometimes thought that he may have been like Firebender because he has always woken up to the first light of day.

After stopping a bank robbery in progress the night before, Clar later on found himself going across the city saving any citizen in need. All the way from a attempt of murder to bringing a kitten down from a tree. The victims of these events were baffled to see an unlikely savior that would not only stop to save them, but also make sure that they would be safe from there on out. People were starting believe that this Gangbuster maybe appart of it, while some may have thought that the Avatar was responsible.

Clar looked at the newspaper that was dropped off in his door. He looked to the front page and saw in bold letters, **'New Guradian Watches and Saves.'** Clar's eyebrow raised when he saw the title. He read the aurthor that wrote it and he wasn't too surprised to see Lan Loin to be typed below the title. She had shown some interest in Clar's actions as the Gangbuster, but appearntly now she gave him a new name. She had quotes of different civilians that Clar saved, like the young woman that he saved from being attacked by those three men. Lan was able to connect to the dots that this new savior that was saving people the night before was the same man who busted a gang opperation.

'Lets just hope she can't see that Clar Kenta is Gangbuster and now Guradian,' Clar thought to himself.

* * *

_**Just about one hour later in the Pro-Bending**_** gym...**

Korra had just finished training with Mako and Bolin in the early morning hours. After apoligizing to Tenzin for yelling at him the night before, it turned out he was actually imprised at her movements in the match. He told her that through the pressure and combat of Pro-bending, she was able to click in on her movement as an Airbender which was a reason to how she did much better.

As she was just removing her gear, Mako and Bolin gained some bad news that they needed to pay a toll fee to participate in the upcoming tournament. It wouldn't be bad news if they were already consdered top notch professonal players, but they were still the rookies and the pay was still not enough. Korra walked over to the brothers to discuss on how they were going to solve their problem.

"I don't suppose you have a secret Avatar savings stashed somewhere," Bolin asked Korra.

"Sorry, I never was given money. Things seem to be provided to me," Korra anwered.

"Why don't you ask your reporter friend for some help. After all we gave him that exclusive. But besides that plan, we need to come up with another way in getting money," Mako said.

"Oh guys, I got an idea! I've been training Paabo to do circus tricks. Now people well pay money to see that," Bolin suggested as he held up his pet Fire Ferret.

"Come on Bolin, we need to be serious here," Mako said.

"But I was serious."

_**30 minutes later...** _

Korra walked off the shuttle to an apartment complex. The night she was talking to Clar, Clar gave her an address to where he lived in case of anything. Not only was Korra there to ask for Clar's help, but also to apoligize for yelling at him as she was angry towards Tenzin.

She knocked on the door, and after a few seconds Clar opened the door surprised to see Korra.

"Hey," Clar said.

"Hey. Listen before I say anything else, I need to apoligize for yelling at you last night. I was angry with myself and I took it out on you Tenzin and you," Korra said with guilt.

"Don't worry about it. You were angry, and people tend to lose themselves when they are felled with rage," Clar said with forgivness.

Korra smiled, but then her eyes wondered around Clar's apartment as he allowed for her to enter. She noticed a perfect shade of red cloak. She also noticed an ensignia on it. It outlined with black, and it was a shape of a diomand with a shape of a serpant. Clar noticed what was it that Korra was looking at, and he cursed at himself for leaving his cloak out in the open like that.

"Is that the blanket that your parents found you with," Korra asked.

"Yes," Clar answered as he picked it up and placed it out of the public's view.

"What does that symbol mean?"

Clar stopped and thought to himself. Even he didn't know the answer. "I don't know. I looked accross every book of language or hyroglyphics, but I still haven't been able to find out where tht symbol orginated from. Huh, kind of shows one bit that I'm not from this world, doesn't it? Anyways, is there any other reason to why you came to my meanwhile 'Fortress of Solitude'?"

"Well I came to also tell you that I'm offically a team member of the Fire Ferrets."

"Really! What does Tenzin have tosay to that?"

"It turns out he actually saw me play last night, and he was impressed because it turns out I started playing better because I startedusing Airbending tactics and movement," Korra said.

"So that's how you saved the game."

"Besdies that, there is an issue with money. The team needs to pay toll fee, and Mako insisted I ask you if you can help."

"How much do you guys need."

"Errr... $30,000 yuons."

"Wheew. I may have alot of powers, but gaining money isn't one of them."

"That could be solved if ou can pull a little heist on one bank."

"Korra you know I don't go that route."

"I'm just joking."

"Maybe I can... listen."

"What?"

Through his hearing he could hear a tire popping and the viechle was going at a speed that lost control and was just about to crash into a fueling station in the city limits.

"There is going to be an accident. I need to go, I'll contact you soon," Clar said as he quickly changed into a dark blue clothing and placed the red cloak over himself as if it were a hood.

"Don't you think you need my help?"

"No, I don't think it's the right time to show that the Guaridian and the Avatar are already aquainted. Please lock up before you leave," said before he ran off.

"Guess I'll see you soon," Korra said even though Clar wasn't there to hear her say it.

* * *

After saving the family from the crash site, Clar then found himself trying to keep out of the reach of the police. It seems that Chief Be Fong really didn't wan't to have any vigilantes in Republic City.

He was able to lose the police, but he needed to keep a low profile through out the night if he wants to help more people.

"Is this what that man in Oth-Yen goes through? Because this is diffenitly not my style," Clar talked to himself.

It was already late night, and it was good thing Periek gave Clar the weekend off from work. Soon already, Clar found himself in Suicide Slums. When he got there, he heard roaring sounds of engines going off. He looked to what it was and in alley way, and saw a truck and a group of motercycles driving out in great speed. The next viechle was going to surprise Clar even more. The last thing that came out of the alley was a Polar-Bear Dog, and Korra and Mako were riding on it.

Mako, while on Naga, shot fire blasts at the motercycles. The drviers, turning out to be Equalist radical henchmen, manuvered and threw bolas at Naga's legs that made Naga fall and Korra and Mako to fly into the air and land hard on the ground.

From other nights, Clar ran into a few Equalists and they seemed to show great violence towards benders that they resort to kidnapping or even murder. He had to save Korra and Mako.

Korra and Mako were ready to combat against the Equalist henchmen that decided to take them out. The Equalists seemed to think that this would be an easy victory for them, but then a man in a red cloak and hood landed between them and the benders.

Korra realized who it was that landed right in front of them, and she was relieved to see Clar show up in a time like this. Mako was surprised to actually see the mystery hero known as Gangbuster who is now named the Guardian. The Equalists didn't know what they were going up against, so they made a wise decision in trying to retreat, but they were stopped by Clar's great strength and speed. Clar easily knocked them out cold, and then turned to Korra and Mako.

Thanks to the shadows from the hood he was wearing, the change of eye color thanks to his fire vision, and precise muscle control in altering his voice, Clar was able to unrecognized by Mako.

"Are any of you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for the hand back there," Korra answered

"What happened?"

"They kidnapped my brother and a few other guys. And those Equalist punks are going to tell me where they took my brother," Mako said with anger as he walked towards the knocked out Equalists. Although, Clar, or, The Guardian got in Mako's way.

"Let me handle it."

The Equalists woke up to see the Guardian wearing a hood and red eyes glowing. They had a twinge of fear going accross their body.

"You kidnapped those people. You're going to tell us where they took them."

One Equalist who seemed already too scared then said, "I'll talk, just don't hurt us okay."

"Speak."

"Amon, our boss, he wants to..." *BANNG* *BANNG*

The Equalists were shot dead by blackpowder harpoons.

"SNIPER!"

Clar gave out the warning, as Korra summoned up an earth wall that can cover her, Mako, and Clar. Clar decided to look where the shot came from. With his superior eyes, he found the shot point, but the sniper was gone.

"Stay here," Clar told Korra and Mako.

Clar got to where the sniper was. When he got there, he found two harpoon gun shells. They had an ensignia on them and it said, 'Deadshot.'

* * *

**It seems our heroes have come upon a problem, and it is not just money issue. One of them has been kidnapped by racist fanatics, and there maybe a new menace in Republic City. **

**I'll update soon. Ohh and please leave a review an stop by my other stories and leave reviews for them. I update sooner, the more I'm encourged.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody, I hope you'll are enjoying my stories. I had just watched the trailer to the new season of the Legend of Korra. And I also got news that they'l have some special guest voice actors like Steven Yeun, who plays as Glenn in, aherm aherm, (Narrator voice) AMC's, The Walking Dead. cough cough. Excuse me. But yeah, yeah I hope it is going to be a knock out like the first season. (I'm talking about both shows).**

**Anyways, continued from last chapter. **

* * *

"Who could've done this," Mako asked out loud as he looked at the only links that could tell him where his brother is.

"I don't know. But obviously they didn't want them to talk," Korra said as she examined the bodies.

"I can't believe Bolin got himself into this."

"Hey don't worry. We are going to find your brother, and if we don't pull it together now we'll never forgive ourselves."

As Korra finished telling Mako words of encouragment, the Guardian came back holding two harpoon shells.

"The only thing the shooter lift were the shells, but they have the ensignia, 'Deadshot,' on them," the Guardian said.

"Wait a minute. I've heard of that name. Its a code title name for this hired gun. Supposibly he never misses a shot," Mako pointed out.

"How did you know about that," Korra asked suspecouslly.

"When me and Bolin were younger, we sort of had some business with the Triads. We only ran numbers and info, and Deadshot was one of the guys the Triads wanted info on."

Clar wasn't going to judge Mako for his past actions, but if the Equalists hired this sort of shooter then Republic City is in grave danger.

"I need to get these shells to the police, and see if they can find a led," Clar said.

"What about my brother?"

"With the police's help, we maybe able to find him sooner."

"The police can't help. They already have their hands fool in this sort of neighborhood. We need to find him."

Clar could understand Mako's desperate mood, so he decided to contact the police about the murder site and get a move on with Mako and Korra. They needed to pick up on the trail the Equalist truck and motercycles headed. The Guardian led the Avatar and firebender into this factory district, and there was a crowd entering through the door.

The Guardian used his hearing to listen in on a few people entering.

"You can't enter without an invetation."

"Oh come on man. I'm really intrested in what Amon has to offer to us non-benders. you got to let us in."

"I'm sorry. But due to security reasons, we need all audiance to have this pamphlet. Until you somehow get one, you can enter."

The Guradian saw the pamphlet and looked around to see who he could pick out from. Clar din't want to steal, but he needed to find out where Bolin was. He looked and saw the same speaker he and Korra ran into in their first day in Republic City. Then Clar used his speed to take away the invetation from the street public speaker. He then got some extra clothes from a donation rack for Korra and Mako to wear to conseal themselves. He handed the items over to the two of them.

"Take these. I need you two to be the eye in the audiance."

"What well you be doing?"

"I'm going to see what else they're hiding."

Clar then ran onto the roof without anyone noticing. He looked back to see if Korra and Mako were able to get in. He saw that Korra was holding on to Mako's arm. For some odd reason, Clar felt a twinge of jelousy.

'Pfft. Like she would have a thing for Mako. Wait a second, why am I getting upset,' Clar thought to himself. As Korra and Mako entered the factory warehouse, the speaker that Clar took the pamphlet from was trying despretly to get inside.

He shook it off and went inside. Clar was looking through the roof window, and he saw a stage with a few Equalist henchmen standing there. Then someone started speaking through the entercome.

"The moment you all have been waiting for. You leader. Your savior. AMON!"

Then on the stage opened up and escelated, and there were more Equalist usual henchmen. There was a masked man with two fighting sticks on his back, and a slightly big man in armor with a large ax hanging in his back. In the center was none other than the hooded masked man who was behind the Equalist regime.

Amon stepped foward to the microphone and started to talk about how he became obsessed into getting rid of bending. How he and his family were being tormented by a firebender, and he killed his family leaving him with a burned face. Clar wanted to see for himself if the burns were true.

'What I wouldn't give for an ability to see through objects,' Clar thought. **(A/N: Here you'll notice, Clar hasn't gained x-ray vision yet.)**

Amon kept talking about how bending is the cause of every war and suffering that has come through out history. Then he brings about how he well clinse the world of bending.

"Since the dawn of time, the Spirits have watched over this world. Now they have gifted me with the ability to remove ones bending, perminatlly," said Amon.

'That can't be. The Avatar has been the only one to show that feat,' Clar thought.

"For an example, here is Lightning Bolt Zolt. Leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of Republic City's notorius criminals," Amon said as Equalists brought up the gangsters that they had captured recently. Among the prisoners was Bolin.

"To make it fair, I'm going to give Zolt the chance to fight for his impurity."

Then Zolt was released from his bondage, and he then tried hitting Amon with his fire blasts. As Amon kept evading every blast, he also was closing his distance between Zolt and himself. Zolt was getting very irritated by Amon's evasive monuver, so he started charging lightning and aimed it towards Amon. Amon already Zolt charging lightning, so he was ready to intercept his arm and twist to an angle where he had Zolt's back and on his knees. Then Amon placed his hand to Zolt's forehead, and to the audiance's surprise, including Clar, the lightning was dying down just to fire and then to no fire at all.

Amon released Zolt from his grip. Zolt tried throwing fire at Amon, but there was no fire that came out.

"What did you do to me?"

"Your firebending is gone, forever," Amon said out loud for the audiance to hear.

Clar wasn't even sure what Amon said was true. Sure he did take away the man's ability to bend, but so can any other chi-blocker. Whatever this masked leader did to that firebender, Clar was surely not going to allow him to do the same to Bolin.

"The era of bending is over. A new age of equality is at the dawn of revealing itself," Amon announced.

Then Amon ordered his henchmen to bring the other prisoners that they had captured to him, so that he may remove their bending. Fortunitly for Bolin, he was the last one in line to be removed of his bending. Clar knew that those men that were habing their bending removed were criminals, but he still shouldn't leave them there like that. So Clar moved to the part of the rooftop that was right above the stage.

'Time to show my mass public debut,' Clar said.

Then Clar jumped down to the stage. There was a gasp in the room of who was it that jumped down onto the stage to upstage Amon. Even Amon was very surprised to see the Guardian here to stop him. He knew that with both the Avatar and this vigilante here in Republic City that it would be alot difficult if he took it slow. That was why he decided to move this rally up a night earlear, but that was all foiled now that the myserous hero was here to most likely stop him.

"You need to stop this Amon before it gets any worse," the Guardian said.

"Things are to escalate for the good of the world. I haven't heard of you display any sort of bending, so I must assume you're a 'super' non-bender of some sort," Amon said with amazement. "Join me Guardian. You fight for truth. You fight for Justice. Though my revolution, we can make them all a reality."

"We aren't the ones to decide whose fate should be what. We aren't judges, jurys, nor executioners."

"Considering the situation, I must assume you're against me. Very well," Amon said as he waved for his henchmen to move in and take action.

They were like ants swarming on a prey larger than them. so they used their sheer numbers to swamp Clar. Fortunatly, Clar was able to throw them off of him with his strength, but they still kept coming at him.

Meanwhile in the factory's cooling system, Korra was trying to some vapored water out so that she may throw it out into the crowd with her waterbending. With that cover, they may give Mako a chance to get Bolin out of their. She mamaged to get the vapor out, and then she was finally able to launch it out to the crowd.

Due to the vapor coming out of nowhere, the people started panicking and were running out to the exits. Amon used the vapor to his advantage to get out of their. The Equalists tried taking the remaining prisoners away. That was until Mako threw off the Equalist that was taking Bolin. Then Mako and Bolin made their escape.

The Guardian noticed that there were few Equalists trying to subdue him, and he also was able to see Mako get to Bolin to make their escape. Guardian was just about to make his escape, but a large object hit him in the face. The force was just about enough to knock him away. He looked back to see who was is that hit him and he saw the same large man in a helmet carrying a large ax.

"All of you back away. This one is mine," the ax man said.

"Yes sir, Persuader," a henchman said.

This Persuader then lifted his ax and Clar saw that it was starting to have a voltage of electricity on the blade. Clar managed to dodge the swing, but he noticed that this ax caused some great damage to where it hit.

'That is one heavy ax,' Clar thought.

Clar was prepared for the next swing of attack, so he grabbed the handle of the ax in hopes to disar this elite henchman. To his surprise, before he could get the chance to pull the ax away, the Persuader activated his ax to start electricuting the Guardian.

It wasn't at the same level of electicity as the Electricutioner, but it caused Clar to force him to let go. The Persuader went for another combo of attacks, but Clar was able to them all and get a hit on the Persuader. The Persuader was knocked off the stage.

Clar took the oppurtunity to make a quick run around the factory to see if Korra was still there because he didn't see her run out with Mako and Bolin. Once he was finished looking around the enitre factory, Clar could conclude that she got away safely.

Clar made his way to the roof to see if they were already running off on Naga. He looked in an ally and saw them making their way into the streets with no Equalists on their tails.

Then something came up to him, Amon's ability to take away another person's bending. He had to let the people know of what e wa capable of, so Clar quickly changed into his civilian clothing and made his way to the Daily Elements building.

When Clar got to his cubicle office, Periek called out to him, "Hey Kenta, I thought I gave you the weekend off."

"Sorry Chief, but I have info on that Equalist leader and his plan to remove the world of bending."

"I think you maybe a little too late for that."

"Why?"

"Because Lan already has that being printed."

"Thats right Smallstone. Got to be a little quicker to get your page printed," Lan said as she walked up holding up the front page draft for tomarrow's newpaper. She handed it to Clar for him to see it.

Clar looked at it and was surprised to see the title and photo of the front page. **"The Guardian faces off against Equalist Leader,"** and the photo was a shot of the Guardian looking straight at Amon with Equalists ready and alert.

"You were there in that rally," Clar asked.

"Yep. And pointer Clar, always have a photographer with you," Lan said as she pointed Jimien trying to get more of his photos printed out.

"Other newpapers also may have been in that rally. Only they'll be talking more on the terror of what Amon is capable of. We need to show the reader that there is still hope, and this Guardian may help us with his actions," Periek said.

* * *

**The Equalist leader has finally shown Republic City on what he is capable of, and he well stop at nothing to bring the world into a Equalist reality. Well the Avatar and the Guardian be able to stop Amon from reaching his conquest, or well they be a victim to his revolution.**

**Leave a review, and I'll update sooner. **


	11. Chapter 11

It was a busy and stressful morning for Tenzin. The stress came early when he found Korra coming back to the island very late. She told him about what had happened with Bolin and that she ran into Amon and his Equalists. She also tld him that Amon could take away another person's bending. Then he heard her tell him about seeing the Guardian trying to stop Amon.

From what Korra told him about the Guardian, and the info gathered and released by the Daily Elements, Tenzin can conclude that this Guardian was man who stood for good. Unlke some people, like his councilman peer, Tarrlock, thought of the Guardian as a menace at the same level as Amon and the triads.

"Someone needs to put a stop to this mad man, Amon. It was already bad enough that Manhiem and his Intergang waging war against all the other triads. Now Amon spreading terror through his crazy revolution. Plus, there is this civilian taking the law into their own hands and trying to make an even greater battle zone," Tarrlock said.

"I can see your point about the Equalists and the triads, but how is the Guardian in any way a threat to our city," Tenzin asked with a leveled head.

"Do you not remember the disbandment of masked vigilantes all those years ago? The reason why they were removed? They were removed because of their recklessness, and their untrustworthy to the people."

"They were men and women who wanted to help out more than what they could offer as regular citizen."

"Hmm, I shouldn't be surprised that your supporting these vigilantes. Considering your father happened to be one of them. The... ," Tarrlock was interrupted by an upset Tenzin.

"How dare you bring out Avatar Aang in this sort of situation," Tenzin said out loud. Then realizing how loud he spoke, he sat back down.

"Amon, Manhiem, and this vigilante well not stop. Until someone brings them all down. Which is why I' am volunteering myself to led a task force that well strike at these mad men. And once again, make this city the crown jewel of the Four Nations once again. All in favor," Tarrlock asked the other council members, who all, except Tenzin, raised their hands.

"Very well then," Tarrlock said as he smacked the hammer to dismiss the meeting.

* * *

Clar was working in his cubicle office in the Daily Elements. There has just been a hot tip about the High City Council making Amon, Manhiem, and the Guardian have been placed in the top of public enemies to Republic City. Periek had already told all the reporters and journalists to get to wrk in gathering info on this issue. As Clar was finishing up a paragraph, he heard his radio start to sound off static. The same was happening to everyone elses radios. Then a voice came out speaking through the radio.

"Good evening, my fellow Equalists. This is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the Republic Council has voted to make me one of top public enemeis. Proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city well stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped, our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come. These next messages are to the following individuals. Manhiem, you're trickier to get a hold of than the other triad leaders, but it won't matter because I'm comeing for you. The Guardian, my offer still stands for you enrollment to my cause. If you still stand in the same place, all I say right now is warn you to stay out of my way. The Avatar, don't try to fight me. You'll only slow down the inevitable."**  
**

Amon's voice was finally gone and went back to the regular broadcast. Clar looked around to see the people's reaction. He saw that there were some that were actually frightend for what Amon is planning to do, while there were some that didn't seem to care. Most likely becasue they were non-benders, or they just thought Amon as some nobody.

'I should meet up with Korra. See how she is doing,' Clar thought as he walked to the elevator.

* * *

Amon had just finished speaking through the radio for all of Republic City to hear. He looked to his Leutanent and asked, "Is he already here?"

"Yes sir. Though he is very skyptical because he has his guys armed as if they were going into another World War."

Amon walked down a hallway with Leutanent, the Persuader and other Equalist henchmen. They walked into this meeting room with men armed with harpoon guns, crossbows, swords, and different sorts of weapons. There was a man setting at one edge of this long table, and by his side was the Electrecutioner and Plastique.

"Quite the public anouncment you gave the people. Espicially your message to me, on how you were going to get me," said the leader of Intergang, Manhiem.

"It would be very easy just to remove you out of the streets as I did to Zolt," Amon said.

"Yeah, here is your problem. I'm no bender. All my guys here right now, not counting Electro and Plastique here, are non-benders. So how is that going to play," Manhiem remarked.

"I wasn't finished. You and I have similar enemies. The High Council, the police, the Avatar, and the Guardian."

"What are you proposing?"

"I have the manpower and technology to take on benders, which gives me the edge on everyone except for the Guardian."

"Hmm, and you need my help to get rid of him."

"Once I have the revolution underway and I remove the High Council, you have a fortune waiting for you. If you help me stop this Guardian, and assist me on my revolution, you can have whatever you want."

"Alright, deal. But if I scratch your back, you scratch mine. You have some weapons that I'm actually intrested in. Since your revolution is out to get rid of benders, I'm going to need to give something to all my guys that are benders that well lose it."

"Done."

"By the way. I think you've been using Deadshot for quite long enough. I'd like to hire him. Where is he?"

Amon points outside the window, and Manhiem looks to see what seemed like a shadow turns out to be Deadshot ready to shoot at anyone who comes near his client. Seeing Amon waving his hand down, that gave Deadshot the memo that the meeting is done and the Equalists and Intergang were now allies.

* * *

"What do you think about Councilman Tarrlock offering a possesion to his task force," Clar asked as he was helping Korra with her training.

When Clar got to the temple, he found Korra training, and she told him about Tarrlock inviting her to join his task force. As she told hi about it, Clar offered to help her out in her training.

"I' am sort of relieved that an authority figure actually is happy to know I'm here, but after hearing that the task force is also going to go after you I decided to drop it."

"You know, if you want to bring down Amon, you can always go at it yourself. With some help from me, we might be able to pull it off," Clar said before he threw a volley of soft heavy balls towards Korra, so she may dodge them.

"I'm here for my Avatar training. I think once I'm through with my airbending, I'll go after Amon," Korra said as she deflected one of the speeding balls.

Clar knew that there was something off about Korra. She seemed to be throwing out reasonable excues why she shouldn't join Tarrlock, but also avoiding Amon.

"Korra are you sure your alright?"

"I'm fine. Why would you ask?"

"You seem to be out of character. What happened to the girl that wanted nothing more than to get out of this island to learn a new way of bending by joining a pro-bending match?"

"I guess she finally realiased what is more important right now."

Clar frowned to what Korra was saying. He knew for certain that she maybe afraid of Amon.

"Korra, as your friend, I'm letting you know that if you need anything, I'll be there."

"Thanks Clar. It's getting late. I think I should call it a night," Korra said as she got a towel to wipe the seat off of her from her training routine.

"I'll be seeing you, Korra," Clar said as he was about to walk away.

"Clar."

"Yeah?"

"Whether Tarrlock doesn't have me for his Task Force, please watch out for him."

"Don't worry about me, Korra. I'm more than a man. I'm a su..." Clar was interupted by a few police sirens coming from the city.

"Looks like a job for the Guardian," Korra said.

"And also for an Avatar, if she is willing to join," Clar insisted.

"Next time."

* * *

Lan was a busy lady right now. She had to find more info on the Guardian and his affect so far in Republic City. All the evidence she was gaining was just words on the street, which meant little to the elite of the city. She needed to get an authority figures point of view of the Guardian.

"Hey Clar, you've said that you've run into the Avatar right," Lan asked from her disk.

"If your trying to get her opinion on the Guardian, you're already too late. Because I already got it," Clar said as he looked at her from his disk.

"Gotta be more faster."

"Shut up."

"Lan, Kenta, Jemien. In my office," Perieck called. The two reporters and photographer did as they were told.

"Councilman Tarrlock holding a Galla in the Avatar's honor? It sounds like someone is going to have to cover it," Periek said Clar, Lan, and Jemien.

"I'd love to handle it on my own Chief, but what I want to know is why you have Clar here," Lan asked.

"Because he is comeing with you. And don't you dare say a word, Lan. The Daily Comet, and all those other papers well be storming to try and get an exclusive from Avatar Korra. We need more reporters there, and you three are perfect for it," Perieck said.

"Sure Chief."

"Now get to it," Perieck said, which got the trio moving out.

"Oh by the way Smallstone, you might want to dress up nice. This is a Galla. I' m not sure if they have that in the counrty do they," Lan teased Clar.

"I'm able to dress up nice. Thank you very much," Clar talked back.

* * *

The trio was already at the Galla, but they were forced to wait with all the other reporters until Avatar Korra was available. Korra did invite Clar to come with her alongside Tenzin's family, Mako and Bolin, but Clar had to denie it due to his job as a reporter. They waited for a while until Avatar Korra came out alongside Tarrlock.

As all the other reporters seemed to try and get her attention, Clar could only look at her. Korra hardly showed a feminine side, as she was always strong hearted and would take up any challenge. Right now, he saw her in a very feminine outfit. Blue dress, nd her hair wasn't tied up to her usual pony tail, instead it was let down. Although, Clar noticed that there was distress in her face, as if she were going through alot more stress now.

As she was comeing down the stairs, all the other reporters tried asking her questions. Lan managed to get her question heard first.

"Avatar Korra, where do you stand with Amon, Manhiem, and the Gaurdian."

"Well, I know that Amon and Manhiem are both criminals that are great threats to Republic City."

Then other reporters started asking more questions.

"Amon has proven to be able to take away people's bending away. Manhiem has an army of gangsters with high powered weapons. And the Gaurdian is able to throw trucks as if they were small stones. Why haven't you taken action against them?"

"Do you think pro-bending is more important than bringing these men down?"

"Are you afraid of these men?"

That last question finally set off an explosion in Korra.

"I'm not afraid of anybody!"

All the reporters were silenced by Korra's outburst. Clar couldn't do anything, except do his job by taking note of what she was gong to say.

"If the city needs me, then I'll join Tarrlock's Task Force to fight the criminals of this city."

At that point Clar knew that Tarrlock set up this whole Galla just to get Korra to join her. Now there is no telling what she'll be doing in trying not just Amon or Manhiem, but the Guardian.

* * *

**Enemies have allied, The Mysterous Masked Amon and his Equalists joining forces with the Power hungry Manhiem and his Interang. It seems that our Avatar has been struck in the nerve. She is now going to join a Task Force that well not only target the Equalists and Intergang, but also, and most possibly, her best friend who happens to be the Guardian. Well she actually keep to this Task Force and do what is Tarrlock's opinion of saving this city, or well she clear her head before it is too late?**

**Find out next time. Leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go. This chapter is going to be a wild one. So hold on to your helmets, or hats. **

* * *

Korra was in a meeting with Tarrlock's task force. She had just confirm her enrollment with the task force in the Galla that was in her honor. She was too blinded by her anger to herself to see that Tarrlock set the whole event up with all the reporters just to get her to join him. Right now, she was only listening to what Tarrlock's sources have said about the Equalists, Intergang, and the Guardian. He was showing a map of Republic City with marked locations that have different meanings. From Equalist training camps, Intergang arsenals and sightings of the Guardian.

"This well be a difficult task in bringing down these mad men, but neverthless, we'll bring them to justice. For starters, we'll be concentrating a raid on these Equalist bases," Tarrlock said.

"Question, sir. How are we going to get the Guardian. From witnesses say, he has been able to run even faster than any of the fastest veichles we have," a tak force deputey asked.

"For now, we pay attention to the Equalists and Intergang. Those two are the ones that are most likely to cause all out war in our city."

Korra raised up her hand for question, which Tarrlock was able to notice and gestured for her to ask her question.

"If we want to bring down Amon and Manhiem, shouldn't we be grateful for the Guardian's help? He is already trying to bring these men down," Korra said.

"No one takes the law into their own hands. The United Republic of Nations, and the other four nation outlawed these vigilantes for a reason, Avatar Korra. Understood?"

Korra nodded. She still had a clear enough mind to know not get her best friend into any trouble, and show she had no connection to the Guardian what so ever.

* * *

The Guardian was trying to get some people out of a burning building. He held up a collapsed ceilling parts that would've fell on that family. Clar knew that family couldn't get out just yet because the only exit they could find was blocked by fire. The Guardian looked to the family to see if they were out of the way from the falling parts. Then Clar allowed the debris to fall, and moved to the family.

"Stay right behind me. Keep each other close," The Guardin said out loud for the family to hear.

Then Clar moved into the fire and used the fast speed of his hand to put out the fire, and move out any debris,

so the family may get through without getting hurt. Once Clar busted the door open and led the family out, he saw the fire fighters coming in their trucks and airships. The Guardian already did a sweep across the building to see if there was anybody else trapped, but fortunately, that was the last group of people that was trapped. Now the fire department could handle the fire themselves.

Then Guardian got a little to carless and barely heard the wind whistling from a fast object coming right for him. He dodged it to see it was a metal line and that it was launched by a metalbending police officer.

"Stay right where you are! You're under arrest."

The police ordered the Guardian, but instead the Guardian made his escape by jumping to the top of a building and making a run for it. The police were just about to pursuit, but they were stopped by the same people that were saved by the Guardian.

"Hey leave the Guardian alone! He just saved our lives!"

The Guardian couldn't help but smile hearing the people helping him from getting arrested. The authority of this city may not seem to like him, but the people sure as heck were grateful for what he is doing.

A police back up unit got a radio and started to call to headquarters.

"Dispatch, this is Unit-37, we have a wanted suspect, aka the Guardian, making an escape. Suspect is on 1937 West Street, on route for the Dragon Flats Burrow."

"Roger that Unit-37. Contacting officers in the area."

"10-4, Dispatch."

The Guardian was unaware that the police were now in high alert to keep watch for him in the area he was entering. Another thing he didn't know, was that the police weren't the only ones to be aware of the Guardian, but also the Task Force that was being led by Tarrlock and Korra.

* * *

The Task Force had just busted an Equalist training camp, and they were just about done with putting the Equalist prisoners into custody. That ws until they got word from the police headquarters.

"All units, be advised, suspect is on the run headed to the, Dragon Flats Burrow on, 1937 West Street. Suspect is identified as, the Guardian."

All members of the Task Force reacted to when they heard the Gurdian comeing. The two who reacted the most was Tarrlock and Korra.

"Sergent Major, are all Task Force deputys ready for another objective," Tarrlock asked.

"Yes, sir. We're all a go."

"Excellent. Get everyone ready. We're going after the Guardian."

"You heard Councilman Tarrlock, lets move'em out."

Korra was the only one who really didn't want to go after the Guardian, but she couldn't back out now or they might catch something suspecious and find a connection with her and the Guardian. She was going to have to catch her best friend and have him arrested all for just helping people.

The Guardian had a Police airship on his tail with metalbenders right behind him. If they were any other person, Clar would lost them easy, but due to the environment of metal, the metalbenders were able to keep up with respectable speed. The Guardian was just about to make it to the other side of the street by jumping, but then a metal cable grabbed his leg and pulled him down from mid-air. Clar new that wasn't from the officers that were behind him, and he looked to see that it wasn't just a police squad that got him. Instead it was the Task Force that was formed to catch him.

Waterbenders launched a wave of water to engulf the Guardian and freeze him inside. Clar managed to jump the wave, but his legs got caught in the water and the waterbenders quickly froze the water. As the Guardian was stuck to the ice, the metalbenders launched their metal cables and wrapped it all around the Guardian to make sure he going to go anywhere.

'Darn! I need to get out of here, but I only have my flame vision to get out of this,' thought the Guardian.

He concentrated his sights to the metal cables and a flaming gaze shot at the cables from the Guardian's eyes. As the metal cables were cut off, there was nothing keeping the cables from being tight, so the Guardian was able to snap the cables that were around him off of him.

Tarrlock couldn't believe what be saw. The Guardian seems to be able to firebend, with his eyes! Korra was a little happy to see that Clar was able to get out, but she still knew that Tarrlock wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Firebenders, wait for my command. Waterbenders, keep restraining him," Tarrlock ordered out to his Task Force.

The Guardian managed to get out of the ice with only a little trouble.

"Fire!"

Firebenders shot all the fire that they could pull out, and aimed it all at the Guardian.

"Tarrlock, what are you doing?! You said we were only going to arrest him. Your trying to kill him," Korra yelled at Tarrlock.

"He is resisting arrest, and we're trying to apprehend him in any means necessary. Besides, we need to see what this Guardian is made out of," Tarrlock answered back.

The fire was surrounding the Guardian and the flames were starting to burn away his outfit. Only his cloak was holding up, but they'll be able to identify him once the fire dies down. So the Guardian used the fire to his advantage as cover for his escape. He quickly moved to the side, where they wouldn't see him escaping into an ally.

"Call them off, Tarrlock! Your not only gonna kill him, but your gonna cause more damage to the streets," Korra tried to give other explanations to make Tarrlock stop. Still, Tarrlock didn't have them stop, so Korra decided to take it upon herself.

She brought out the water that was in the back up tanks, and launched towards the fire tk block the firebenders from hitting the Guardian.

"Avatar Korra! What do you think you're doing," Tarrlock demanded an answer.

"If the press finds out that we have killed the Guardian, there well be a public out cry, and it well lead to chaos."

"I think it maybe too late for that. Nobody couldn't have survived a fire blast like that."

"Don't be so sure, sir," called out one of the deputes that went to see if there was any remains.

Tarrlock went to go check what the deputy meant, while Korra followed even though she knew that the Guardian survived.

"I don't see anything here. What are talking about deputy," Tarrlock asked.

"That's the point sir. There are no ashes. No remains. The only explanation is that the Guardian may have escaped while he was being shot at."

Tarrlock looked back at Korra to hear what else she had to say.

"Take my advice, Tarrlock. We take him in alive," Korra said.

"Fine. But there is still a good chance he may have been injured from the fire, so we need to track him down."

* * *

It had already been one day after the Guardian ran into the Task Force. Clar was in his apartment, trying to make a new Guardian outfit, since the old one was practically burned up. The only pieces of his prevous outfit that were still entact were his pants and his red cape. Now his new suit was made of a flame retardent fabric, but if he was hit in a fire blast like that and he was in there more longer, the uniform would still burn away.

As he was preping up his new suit, he was listening to the radio on any info concerning the Equalists, Intergang and the manhunt for the Guardian.

"It has already been one day since the authorities have seen the Guardian. The police are still on guard, but the massive manhunt for the Guardian has gone into a hault. Now we go to the press conference that is being held by Councilman Tarrlock and Avatar Korra," the radio spokesperson said.

"As we have made a successful raid on Equalist's we decidided to take the situation to our advantage to apprehend the Guardian. Despite his escape, we are making progress in bringing down the Equalists," Tarrlock said.

"Amon still remains large. Why have you failed to locate him," a reporter asked.

"You want to know why?"

Clar heard a familiar voice. "Korra."

"He is hiding in the shadows like a coward. Unlike the Guardian, who protects the innocent, Amon chose's to attack innocent people that aren't aware of him. Amon, if your listening, I challenge you a duel at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. No Chi-Blockers. No Task-Force. Just the two of us. Lets cut to the chase, and settle this thing. If you're man enough to face me. The Guardian, don't even try to get in the middle of this fight. As the Avatar, I must deal with any threat that is endangering the balance of world by myself. I ask you again, don't intrude."

As Korra was speaking, Clar was paying alot of attention that he was looking towards the radio, pausing on whatever he was working on. He closed his eyes in disappointment of Korra's decision in facing Amon by herself. She even called out to him to let him know not even help her. Clar decided to get on his Guardian uniform on. Not just to go on patrol, but to pay a friend a vist.

* * *

Korra was in her room getting herself ready to face Amon. She still hasn't seen Clar since the prevous night when she was with the Task Force and they tried to capture the Guardian. She hoped Clar got her message in the radio, and would kindly understand why she needed to do this. She just about to leave her room, until she felt a gust of wind come in from the window. Which was strange because the window was actually closed, and the wind was blowing into another direction. She looked towards the window to see the Guardian in her room.

"Good evening, Avatar Korra."

"Hey. Listen about last night with the Task Force..."

"There is no need to apoligize. You were only doing what is right for Republic City."

"I already spoke with Tarrlock about not making any lethal attacks on you."

"The fire did sort of burn my suit."

"Why are you here, Clar?"

"I heard you in the radio."

"Don't try to stop me. I have to face him on alone. This is my fight."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Since the dawn of the Avatar, every Avatar has been the one to protect the world from any threat. Avatar Kyoshi dealt with Chin the Conqurer from taking over the Earth Kingdom. Avatar Roku dealt with Sozin's first attempt in starting war with the other nations. Avatar Aang ended the hundred year war and he even..."

"Korra, I understand where you're trying to go. But you need to realize, that these Avatar's couldn't have succeded in their achievment without the help of their allies. "

Korra looks away from Clar. "Don't try to barge in and take out Amon," Korra said as she walked away. All the Guardian could do was sigh from feeling compssion for his friend who is trying to prove something.

* * *

Amon was in a secret Equalist hideout, which had a view of the harbor and Avatar Aang Memorial Island. When Amon heard the Avatar challenging him, he couldn't help but laugh at her arragont attitude. It was as if she were trying to make history by taking on this Equalist leader and saving the world of bending. Of course, Amon was going to answer her message by going to the Island, but he knew the possibility of the Guardian showing up to take him down. Which is why he called upon some new friends. Manhiem walked up to the masked leader, and said, "My guys are ready when you are."

"Good. Now are you certain the Guardian well come."

"With something as big as this, he'll have to leave the Avatar by herself. He wouldn't leave the kooala-lambs out to any wolf-bat."

"Then by all means, go ahead with your plan."

**Meanwhile...**

It had already been a few hours since Korra had lift for Avatar Aang Memorial Island to face Amon. As a friend, Clar decided not to stop Korra, but that still didn't keep him from having his eyes on the island to make sure Korra woud be alright. As the Guadian kept watch of the island, thoughts started coming up to his mind. Why did he care for Korra so much?

Of course, Clar cares about anyone's well being, and well ensure their safety. But with Korra, it was as if he wasn't doing it just to be the good man. He was afraid these feelings ere just signs that he had affection towards Korra. Afraid because it may end up like his previous relationships; all in tragedy because he was full of secrets of his powers. Korra already knew about his powers and his alien heritage, and she still stood by him not even thinking about abandoning him.

Clar's train of thought was interrupted, when he heard a loud explosion coming from the city. This one was a lot more powerful than any other explosion that was used to rob a bank weeks ago. Suddenly, another explosion went off and it was even more powerful than the previous one.

The Gaurdian looked back at the Memorial Island, and it was already closing in to midnight. There was a very high probability that Amon may ambush Korra while Clar was off trying to save the people. Whatever was causing those explosions were surely giving the police one heck of a battle because Clar could hear a battle going on. Clar then thought of what Korra would want him to do. She would most likely tell him to look after the people, and that she'll be able to handle her self. As much as Clar really felt uncomfortable for leaving Korra, he had a responsibility to protect the people.

Then the Guardian ran to the battle being taken place. As he was headed over there, he saw civilians trying to get to safety as police officers were forming a perimeter. As soon the Gaurdian passed the perimeter, he saw battle between Inergang members fighting the police and attacking any bystanders.

Then the Guardian ran to the battle being taken place. As he was headed over there, he saw civilians trying to get to safety as police officers were forming a perimeter. As soon as the Gaurdian passed the perimeter, he saw battle between Inergang members fighting the police and attacking any bystanders. The Guardian then charged in and took out any Intergangster that was trying to attack any officer or civilian.

The Guardian used his speed to knock out a group of non-bending Intergangsters. Other gang members saw the Gaurdian take out their men, so then waterbenders tried to unleash a wave of water to engulf the Gaurdian in. Fortunatly, the Guardian saw the wave coming and used his flame-vision to evaporate the water. He moved towards the waterbenders and neutralized them before they could make another attack. The Guardian also helped a squad of officers that were under fire by Intergangsters armed with harpoon-guns and Firebenders. The Guardian used his flame-vison to set fire to the cover the Intergansters were hiding in, which caused the Firebenders to try to manipulate the fire. As they were busy with the fire, the police moved in and took down the Intergangsters. What the Guardian didn't know, was that Electrocutioner was in the fight, and he was actually giving the metal-bending officers a fight of their lives. Electrocutioner noticed that the Guardian was in the fight, which was what he was counting on since that was what this full on attack on the public was set up for. Though Electro was dying to have another round with the Guardian ever since his last run in with him. The lightning-bender charged up electricity on both of his fists, and he ran to the Guardian ready to go all out on him.

The Gaurdian was busy with Earthbenders surrounding him. Though these Intergangsters seemed to be doing a fatal mistake by surrounding the Guardian, which would lead to crossfire with their gang mates on the other side. The Guardian used that to his advantage by just side stepping each boulder and knocking them into the direction to one of the perks. As the Guardian knocked the last earthbender away, Electrocutioner jumped in with both of his fists balled up and hit the Guardian right behind the back.

Clar was on the ground by another sucker-punch made by the Electrocutioner. Before the Guardian could get up, the Electrocutioner was right on top of him and landing punches charged with electricity. Each punch was actually causing Clar to wince in pain, so the Guardian managed to get out of Electro's mount and push him away. The Guardian was back up, as well as the lightning-bender.

"Why are you attacking these people," The Guardian demanded an answer.

"To draw out the main course," the lightning-bender answered.

"What do you want from me?"

"Just to keep you busy, and if I have the opportunity, to kill you," Electrocutioner said before be shot a bolt of lightning at the Guardian. Guardian dodged the attack, but he had to keep evading more lightning bolts. The kryptonian was starting to close the distance between him and the Intergangster. Electrocutioner noticed the Guardian's intent, so, when the Guardian was close enough, the lightning-bender created a wall of electricity around himself to block and hurt the Guardian.

There was a huge amount of electric shock going through the Guardian's body, and now be was seriously starting to get annoyed. So the Guardian fought through the pain, and got to the Electrocutioner. The Guardian grabbed the lightning-bender and through him into a wall.

Before Clar could notice, the Intergang members were making their retreat. There were some that were taking their wounded, like the Electrocutioner. The Guardian knew something wasn't right. Intergang wouldn't just attack people for nothing, and Electrocutioner said that he would at least try to kill him. What was their primary objective.

Then an idea hit his mind, which triggered him to look to the clock and see it was 10 minutes after midnight.

"Korra!"

Before the police could get to the Guardian, he ran at such a great speed that it caused the officers, that weren't earthbenders, to fall from the force of the wind the Guardian caused.

* * *

Korra was knocked out on the floor, and she was barely coming to. Amon actually did accept her invetation, but he didn't come to fight her, he came to her to give her message. He told her that their showdown was pre-mature. If he took away her bending, the bending nations would rally behind her and avenge her. Amon wasn't ready to take them on yet, so he promised her that he well be ready and they well soon fight. And, that he well destroy her. After saying his threat, he knocked her out which leds her to this spot she is in.

As she was knocked out, Korra saw these visions of what seemed to be her past life. She could see Sifu Katara's brother, Sokka, holding up what seemed to be a lantern. Lin Be Fong's mother, Toph Be Fong, was removing the armour around her arms, and replacing them with silver bracelets. And then, Korra could see, Avatar Aang, and he was interogating some Water-Tribesman. What seemed more off about Aang, was that he was mad.

Finally, Korra was councsous. She looked to the enterence of the Memorial building, and she saw a hooded figure in red running to her.

"Aang?"

"Korra! Are you all right," Clar said as he removed his hood, and kneeled down to Korra to see if she was hurt.

"Amon... he ambushed me."

"Did he hurt you," Clar said with a hints of fear, and anger.

"No. I still have my bending. He didn't do anything else."

Clar sighed in relief, but his relief was disturbed when Korra started to cry. She immidiatly held on to Clar, in hopes to comfort herself from the terrible event that occured.

"I was so terrified. I couldn't do anything. I was so helpless!"

Clar kept holding on to her.

"Its all right. Its over."

"I was just so angry with myself. I've been scared of Amon all this time. Going though denial by joining some damn team that wants to bring you down. I''ve been so stupid. I'm so sorry. I just... I just don't know what to do."

"It's not as bad as what it seems, Korra. Believe it or not, you're stronger than what you think you are. Trust me. And I'll always be there to help you in any way. Always."

Clar stayed with Korra little longer, until he finally picked her up bridal style. He knew it would be a matter of time before Tarrlock and his Task Force would come in to, 'Save Korra,' which would be a late response. So Clar decided to take Korra to one of the few people that actually support the Guardian.

**Air Temple Island...**

"Something is not right. I know it," Tenzin said as he stood outside looking at Avatar Aang Memorial Island.

"Tenzin, we're all worried about Korra, but you can't just go in there. What if Amon is there and you get hurt," Pemma tried to reason with her husband.

"Than his not going alone. I'm ready to show those Equalists how an earthbender rolls," Bolin said as he crunched his fists.

Tenzin's family, Bolin, Mako, and Mako's new girl friend, Asami, were all on Air Temple Island waiting for Korra to come home. Thay were all afraid that something may have happened.

"I'm with you, little bro," Mako said as he stood by his brother side.

Before they could do anything else, they heard footsteps coming from the direction of the boat docking area. They turned to see something very surprising. The Guardian was carrying Korra.

"Korra!"

Tenzin, Mako and Bolin both ran towards the Guardian to get Korra.

"She was ambushed by Amon and Equalists. She still has her bending. She isn't injured, just a little spooked," the Guardian said as he kept carrying Korra.

"Where can I place her?"

Bolin couldn't believe that he was actually right in front of the Guardian. He was way taller than what Bolin was expecting. Mako seemed to be skyptical about the Guardian, espicially how he was holding on to Korra. Tenzin was little cautous, but he knew the Guardian was here to help.

"This way,"Tenzin led him.

Korra was in the medical area being treated for any unnoticed injuries. Clar knew that Korra was now in safe hands, and as much as he didn't want to, he had to leave. So he was just about to get going until he heard a very familiar voice.

"Wait!"

'Oh no,' Clar thought.

He turned around to see Lan and Jemien dressed up in Air Occulats clothing, which would explain how they were able to get on Air Temple Island without Tenzin's permisson. Clar's guess, was that they tried to get as close as they could to Avatar Aang Memorial Island, but they found the Guardian carrying the Avatar in. Clar was expecting a bombardment of questions that would be thrown at him, but to his surprise, there was only one.

"Who are you?"

Clar smiled, and said, "a friend."

Then the Guardian ran to Republic City.

* * *

**That was a long one, wasn't it. I wasn't sure if you all caught on to the little easter egg from last chapter about a certain team of heroes. Well maybe this chapter well get you squelling. **

**Ashbringer36- Gracias mi amigo. You have been very supportive. **

**AVP5- Not just our Man of Stell, but also our Mistress of the Elements. **

**Hockyfist- wow wow wow wow wow... slow down there bro. One step at a time. Though next chapter is going to be something I wasn't expecting to be apart of... SHIPPING WARS! **

**Yep. Shipping Wars. I prefer to leave Bolin out of this one. I mean, that was not cool what Mako did. I don't give a frag if Makorra was supposed to be the new Zutara. (P.S.- I don't really care for that one.) Its going to be canon's Makorra vs my ClaKorra, or Kalorra. You know what you can come up with your name for it.**

**I'll update soon. Please leave a review. **


	13. Chapter 13

It was a dark night in the Suicide Slums. It seemed a little quit, due to the fact that there were hardly any street triads because they were either taken out by the Equalists or they were killed off by Intergang. There was one gang, the 100, that was tring to keep a low profile and not get into any of those organizations bad-side. Although right now, they were in somebody's bad-side because one of their drug shipment outposts was being attacked. It seemed like the wrong time for one of them, Tobi-han Kujira, who was the boss of the 100. Now he was barricaded in his office, while his guys were outside trying to take out whoever was attacking them.

It couldn't be the Equalists or Intergang because there was only one attacker. The gangsters thought it might be the Guardian, but it wasn't because this attacker seemed to be firing, lightning.

Firebenders were shooting fire blasts at the unkown attacker, but their fire was only disrupted by a shield of electricity. The attacker fired a lightning at the firebenders which knocked them back to the wall behind them. The lightning-bender moved towards the office that Kujira ran into hiding. An earthbender came out of no where and launched a boulder at the lightning-bender, but fortunatly, the lightning-bender shot a huge blast of lightning to destroy the boulder. This attacker than moved towards the earthbender, charged up his fists with electicity, and punched the earthbender with a right over head punch. The lightning-bender saw a pair of waterbenders gathering up water to throw at this unknown attacker. The lightning-bender started to chuckle.

"You do know that water doesn'tdo so well with electricity," the attacker said, before he shot just a small jolt of lightning at the water, which started to electrocute the waterbenders. Those were the last of the gang members that were between him and Kujira.

The lightning-bender kicked the door open, and saw Kujira setting behind his desk.

"How much is Manhiem paying you, Electrocutioner. I'll double it," Kujira tried to negotiate, but all he got as an answer was small lightning blast to his desk.

"I'm not Electrocutioner. I'm just some guy who wanted to live a normal safe life with his family, friends, and neighbors, but you just couldn't let that fly could you. Instead you just kill anybody who endangers your little empire of drugs. You don't care about any of those people."

"I guess you're here for revenge."

Kujira was answered with a non-lethal shock of electircity to his chest, which knocked him unconsous.

* * *

**Next morning...**

Korra was walking on the sidewalk alongside Bolin and Mako. They had just finished their morning practice and were going to get some breakfast.

"That was some practice. Don't you think we pushed too hard Mako," Bolin asked as he was rubbing his sore shoulder.

"We need to get up to speed if we want to have a chance in the tournament. Now that Korra is back from that Task Force, we need to work as a team," Mako answered.

After the run in with Amon, Korra decided to leave Tarrlock's Task Force. This time, she made it clear to him that she didn't want to join it because she didn't want to go after the Guardian. Now things have started to go more easy. Mako's new girlfriend, Asami, happend to be the daughter of Sato Industrys, Hiroshi Sato. She convinced her father to support the Fire Ferrets' financial spending, so they were now back in the tournament.

As the Fire Ferrets were just about to enter the diner they were intending to get their breakfast, Korra saw a very familiar face.

"Clar," Korra called out.

Clar looked back from his breakfast and saw Korra with her teammates.

"Hey, Korra," Clar greetted her.

"Wait, you actually made freinds with this reporter," Mako asked.

"Is there a problem with that," Korra asked.

"Will, no. Its just that... nevermind."

"Speaking of which. Mako, you have an extra silver piece on you. I need to check the newspaper," Bolin asked his brother.

"Check the newpaper my butt. You just want to look into that stupid gossip stuff."

"Its not the gossip stuff I'm intersted in. I heard in the radio about Wang Enterprise announcing some new line of cars, and entertainment systems"

Mako just gave his brother a glare before he gave him a silver piece coin. Then Mako just sat at the table that Korra helped herself to, where Clar was also setting.

Clar has been keeping contact with Korra, and he was already up to date with the Fire Ferrets preparing to compete in the tournament. Mako seemed a little uneasy knowing that Korra has been meeting some guy outside of practice, but he needed to show that he didn't feel upset.

"So, Clar, how has the reporter stuff been going," Mako asks.

"Umm, well, recently I'm keeping close tabs on the Guardian, Amon, and Intergang."

"By the way, has there been anything going on with those guys," Korra asked.

"From the information given to me by Detective Jun Jo-ons, it seems the Equalists are now working with Intergang," Clar answered. Right about that time, Bolin sat down on the table reading the newspaper.

"Well, it seems is announcing the production of this new film projector," Bolin said as he read. "Only this one comes with the... sound?! Whew, technology these days."

"What does it say about the Guardian," Korra asked as she took the front page. She took one glance at it and it said, **'New Vigilante?'**

Korra's eyebrow raised as she read the title. "Clar, you didn't mention anything about there being a new vigilante in Republic City," Korra said.

"Thats because I didn't know about it. It must of came up last minute. Who wrote that article," Clar asked.

"It says, 'by Lan Loin.'"

"That explains it."

Korra started to read the article out loud, about a Triad gang called the 100, was taken down by some masked man. The police had confirmed that it wasn't the Guardian because the gangsters that were apprehended at the scene were injured by not just blunt force, but by electrical shock. It couldn't be the hit-man that is usualy hired by Intergang because all the suspects weren't killed.

"So there is some other lightning-bender," Mako asked.

"Seems like it. It say here that the gang boss that was also arrested at the scene had identified the vigilante as possible water-tribe male, but it was too dark. All he could see mostly on the guy's face was black shadow. The police are now identifying this vigilante as, 'Black Lightning,'" Korra finished reading.

"Doesn't that seem a little racist," Clar asked.

"His face was obscurred by the dark shadows," Bolin points out as he was eating his breakfast.

Clar knew that this was a serous issue.

'Was this what my biological father meant when he said, 'Giving the people an ideal to strive towards.' This may seem very great that there is someone who wants to make Republic City a better place, but I need to make sure if this Black Lightning is here to help in the right way,' Clar thought.

"So Clar, are you a bender," Mako asked in a sort of peaky way.

"I'm technically an earthbender, but I was born with an abnormality where my earthbending is moved to my muscles. In other words, I'm very strong," Clar answered, as if it were no big deal.

"That so. How about an arm wristle," Mako set up his arm and placed it in front of Clar.

"Umm... sure why not."

"Be careful bro. He is pretty big," Bolin warned his brother.

"Yeah team captain. He spent his whole life lifting hay bails on the farm," Korra teased.

'Lets see if this guy is really worth Korra's time,' Mako thought.

Clar grabbed hold of Mako's hand, and waited for Bolin to realease their hands to let them know to start the fight.

"Begin," Bolin said.

Mako placed all his strength into pushing down on Clar's arm, but he couldn't even budge Clar. It seemed as if Clar wasn't even putting any strength into holding his position against Mako.

"I'm sorry, have we started already," Clar asked with a smile.

Mako was already dropping beads of sweat, and Clar was just setting there waiting. Then Clar easily pushed Mako's hand to the table without any effort.

"Whoho. You can't beat this Mako," Korra cheered as she smacked on Clar biceps, which sort of spooked Clar. While Mako just seemed a upset at defeat, and the fact Korra was getting up around this guy.

"Hey Bolin, why don't you take a shot at this," Mako suggested.

"Hmmm. Out of the two of us, I' am the strongest. So it is reasonable for the strongest brother to clean up where the other brother..."

"I get it Bolin. Just take on this guy," Mako shot at Bolin.

Bolin positioned himself and grabbed a hold of Clar's hand. Korra placed her hand on both of their hands preapring to release them.

"Go," Korra said.

Since Bolin was an earthbender, it actually was reasonable to say he was stronger than Mako. But even he was having difficulty in bringing down Clar.

"Your strong,"Clar said.

"I haven't even started," Bolin answered, as he stomped on his foot to transfer that earthbending force into his arm and bringing down Clar. The earthbending amp actually caused Clar to move his hand down just an inch and a half, but he still held it off the ground.

"I didn't finish. Your strong, but I'm stronger," Clar finished his sentance. Clar then pushed Bolin's hand down to the table.

"Whooo... You are stronger," Bolin complimented, for he actually didn't have any problem with Clar.

Clar then looked at the time in his watch and noticed that he had to get to work.

"I've got to get going. My boss, Periek will have my hide if I'm not on time," Clar said.

"Just don't run into any trouble," Korra said as Clar said his so long and left.

"How did you run into him," Mako asked Korra, whome he was referring to Clar.

"He bought me and Naga some food on our first day in the city," Korra said as she went to eating her food while reading the newspaper.

'The nice guy act,' Mako said in his head.

As Korra kept reading the newspaper, she ran into the gossip column and it had something that made her spit out her beverage, which it all hit Pabbu.

"Sorry Pabbu. What is this," Korra quickly apoligized as she went back to the reason she spit out her drink in surprise.

Bolin and Mako looked at it and read what it said. **"Guardian and Avatar; Not Just Heroes?" **It showed a sketch profile of the Guardian and a photo profile of Korra, and surrounding those photos was a heart.

* * *

**Later on in the evening...**

Clar was headed to Air Temple Island to meet up with Korra, but for some odd reason, he was actually feeling strange. His felt this feeling before, but he just couldn't put a finger on it. His nose was going red, and it was giving him this feeling of itchiness, not from the outside, instead on the inside. Clar was rubbing his nose, but he just couldn't shake away the itchiness. Suddenly he started to have a sudden urge to gasp in air. After a few gasps of air, he then sneezed. But this sneeze wasn't just normal coming from a kryptonian, instead, this sneeze caused a huge gust of wind coming out of his mouth. Clar was lucky that there was nobody there that saw him.

"I need to get to Air Temple Island," Clar said with shock.

**Air Temple Island...**

Korra was practicing on her waterbending for the upcoming Pro-bending tournament that was coming tommarrow. As she launched a whip of water at her target, she heard footsteps that were coming to her direction. She turned to see Clar, but he didn't look to well. It was as if he had a cold.

"You don't look so well," Korra said.

"Don't feel it either. *sniffs*," Clar tried speaking. "This is very new to me, because I've hardly gotten sick, and something happened."

"What?"

"I sneezed."

Korra looked at Clar with a facial expression of confusion. "And, what's the big deal about that?"

Clar was trying to answer, but he started to have the same feeling of sneezing. Korra noticed it, and offered a tissue.

"Aachooo!"

Another blast of air shot out from Clar's mouth, and the snow that was on the ground was blown away. Korra just looked in awe at what Clar was able to do.

"You never mentioned anything abut having a super-sneeze."

"That's because I never had it. I never even had a cold."

"Maybe its just another effect of you growing older. Your birthday wasn't that long ago, and the winter weather may have triggered this," Korra hypothesised.

"Whatever it is, I need to get this under control. I don't want be throwing an typhoon at any bystanders," Clar said as he was rubbing his nose.

"Well we are in an island preped for training airbenders, and Pemma has her own herbs and medicine growing here on the island. Maybe that can help out," Korra said as she led Clar to the med center of the Island.

**Meanwhile...**

There was a private airship landing at the airship station, and the owner of that airship was in for a surprise with ll the reporters waiting for him. He was quite tall and very fit for a young twenty year old. He had light brown hair and a rugged beard. Alot of girls would fall for his charms if he wanted tried to get a girl, but he was here in Republic City for business.

The second he steped off his private airship, he was met with a mob of reporters and photographers. He might as well give them what they want, so that he may be on his way.

"Alright. Alright, can all of you just calm down. I can't answer everybody's question," the young man said. As soon as the reporters quited down, he pointed towards a pretty reporter girl.

"Lan Loin, Daily Elements. How long are you planning to stay in Republic City?"

"Well, it just depends on how well this business deal with Hiroshi Sato will work out. In the mean time, I'd sure like to see how this city is better example of a metroplis than Omashu."

"And by that, you mean to go out clubbing, ," Lan asked with humor, as the other reporters laughed.

"You can't blame me. I'm may have gained the shares of Quan Consolidated from my father. Spirit's rest his soul. But I'm still young and in need to let myself go. I think thats all the questions I have right now," , or by his first name, Oli-Kahn, said before he left off to the car that would drive him to his hotel.

Oli's bodygaurd/drvier, Dikkan, was waiting in the driver's seat for his boss. After Oli entered and took his seat, he asked Dikkan,"Is the temporary hideout ready?"

"Do you mean your hotel room, or the 'extra quiver'?"

"The Quiver."

"Its ready when you are, sir."

"Lets lose the paparazzi. Omashu isn't the only city that needs to be cleaned up," Oli said, as he opened a secret compartment to his suitcase. Inside the compartment, was a set of green tipped arrows.

**Next night, at the Arena...**

The Fire Ferrets were about to compete in their first tournament match. Thanks to his Press card, Clar was able to get a great view of the ring. The match went off without much trouble for the Ferrets. They easily knocked the opposing team off the ring in the first round, then the second round, and then finally, the third round. Without any comebacks from the other team, the victory went to the Fire Ferrets. Clar started cheering the Fire Ferrets' flawless victory.

Korra and her were celebrating as they walked into their prep room. Bolin was already getting changed to his casual clothing.

"What are you getting ready for in such a hurry," Mako asked.

"I have special lady friend waiting for me, to take her out on a nice little dinner with a soon to be champ," Bolin said with pride, as he finished getting ready and left off.

Clar and Asami walked into the room and congradulated the remaining Fire Ferret members in the room.

"Way to go, Korra," Clar said as he hugged Korra for a accomplishment. Unbeknown to him, Korra, and Asami, Mako seemed a little jelous to see Clar hugging Korra.

"How about a celebration. To your victory, and the other victorys to come," Clar insisted.

"Oh... That would be teriffic," Korra accepted.

* * *

The Kryptonian and the Avatar were eating at a restraunt that served Water-Tribe food. Korra pointed out how she never realized how much she missed Water-Tribe food, since she has been eating an Air-Nomad diet and other food options. The two of them were exchanging stories of their youth.

"You told them, to deal with it?"

"I just wanted to get it clear, to that old man, that I was the Avatar."

"You want know how my parents found out I was different, not counting the part where they found me in a small ship," Clar asked.

"How?"

"I was seven years old. Me and Kryo wondered a little too far from the farm, and we didn't know that there was a moose-lion on the loose. It attacked us, and through reflix, I grabbed a hold of its antlers and what I didn't notice until later was that I was able to knock it down to the ground."

"You at seven years old were able to take down a moose-lion?"

"Well, it wasn't as easy as i made it sound. I had Kryo's help."

"I'm pretty sure Naga would be able to take on that moose-lion by herself."

"Considering Kryo's age then, I think he is now able to take on any giant wild animal."

"Where is Kryo?"

"I thought it was best that I leave him with folks. I needed some time to get a hold of myself, after finding out about where I came from."

Clar then had the feeling of needing to go to use the restroom.

"Excuse me, Korra. Gotta use the men's room," Clar said as he went to the restroom.

As Korra was finishing up her dish, she was approached by a group of young men and ladys. Korra recognized the men to be the Wolfbats, the current champions of Pro-Bending, and the team leader, Tahno, was starting to get a little too close into Korra's space.

"If it isn't the Fire Ferret's waterbender. I wonder how you were even accepted to be apart of a team. Even if the team you're in is practically a joke," Tahno said.

"Pfft," Korra responded.

"You know, if you want to see how a real pro-bender plays, I could give you some, 'private lessons.'"

That part was what started a line of fire inside of Korra. She stod up to face him, and said, "You want to go toe to tow with me pretty boy."

"Go for it. I'll give you the first shot."

Korra was very tempted to actually hit Tahno right across the face, but she still remebered the rules for the players. If you assault another player of another team, you're out of the tornament.

"Excuse me," Tahno and his teammates turned around to see Clar standing tall in front of them.

"I think its time you leave the lady alone."

"Or what tough guy. In case your perception of math is lacking, there is three of us, and one of you," Tahno started to bluff.

Clar was actually a bit worried that they wouldn't turn around and leave because he didn't want anything to escalate. Then he heard Korra whistling, and out from the window, popped a the head of a large polar bear-dog and it roared at the Wolf-Bats. Tahno was the only one who yelped in fear. Clar, who has faced lots of surprises, wasn't that surprised from Naga's surprise roar. Tahno decided to let them be, and went back to his table with the other Wolfbat members.

Clar started to laugh with Korra at how she was able to get Tahno to be startled that easy.

"Have I ever mentioned how you're probably the most amazing person I ever met Korra," Clar said.

"You tend to give out clues of that."

The Avatar and the Kryptonian went off to travel through out Republic City. They had a few spots where they had a few laughs. But then something caught Clar's attention through his super-hearing. There were Equalists attempting to kidnap a group of people what seemed to be benders.

"There is trouble going on in the next block. This looks like a job for the Guardian," Clar said.

"And the Avatar."

Clar looked at Korra with a surprised gesture. She actually wanted to aid the Guadian in saving people.

"Are you sure? Korra if people find out..."

"Tarrlock already knows I'm a supporter to you, and try reading a gossip column. It's about time I take action," Korra said.

Clar smiled and said, "I'll meet you over there." Clar ran off into an ally to switch into his Guardian outfit, while Korra jumped on Naga and rode to where the Equalists were.

The Equalists were unware of what was coming to them. Two of them were knocked down by a large rock, each to the belly. The other Equalist chi-blockers looked to see the Avatar riding on her Polar Bear-Dog, and she started firing fire blasts at them. One of them wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack, but the others quickly evaded the attacks. The Equalists were armed with their combat skills, bollas, harpoon guns, and electricuting rods. They all tried to neutralize Korra, but Korra was able to down them with her bending. If there were chi-blockers that tried to to hit her t her pressure points, she would evade the hits and use her earthbending to push them away. The bollas were cut up by her waterbending, and any of the Eqaulists that tried hitting her with the electricuting rods were countered by either burns, cuts, and hits from boulders. The Equalists outside were all taken down by Korra.

Korra thought victory was her's, until a van drove in and and the back opened with Equalist henchmen aiming harpoon guns at her. The Avatar earthbended a wall in front of her to cover her from the incoming harpoons. Suddenly the shooting stopped, and it was replaced with what sounded like van being lifted up. Korra looked and saw the Guardian holding up the van with all the Equalists inside, and they were being rocked around as if they were toys in a box. The Guardian just dropped the van, and the impact of the fall emobilized the passengers inside.

"You took longer than I expected."

"There was a mugger, but his gone now."

The bystanders looked in awe of what had just happened. The Avatar and the Guadian both took out a platoon of Equalists, and they did it without anybody getting hurt. They all started to cheer for the Avatar and the Guardian.

"I think you should get going. The police well be here any minute," Korra said.

"I might not make it to your match."

"I'll understand. Just go out and save people."

The Guardian smiled at his closest freind, and took a leap towards the top of a building and ran off.

* * *

Korra was just about to walk into the arena, and as she was walking up the steps into the enterance, she saw Mako setting on the steps.

"What happened to your reporter friend," Mako asked.

"There was an emergancy, and apart of his job, he had to go see what was going on," Korra answered. Although, she noticed how Mako asked the question. As if he despised Clar, when he said, 'reporter friend.'

"Is there a problem?"

"No. I just want to make sure my teammates are on their A-game, and they won't have any distractions."

"Bolin is out in Republic City with some girl, doing who know what with that girl, and your acting more concerned towards me?"

"Bolin doesn't have much pressure on his plate. Where as you being the Avatar, doing all that Avatar stuff, I need to know that we can rely on you with all that pressure."

"Wait a minute, this isn't about me being a liability to the team. Your jelous."

"What? Don't be rediculous. I'm with Asami."

"Then why do you care if I'm hanging out with Clar?"

Mako was just about to say something, until Korra interupted him.

"You know what forget it. We have a match to win," Korra said, as she started walking into the Arena.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

The Guardian had just stopped a domestic violence and a burglery in progress. Now he was patroling the area that was last known to be the area where the Black Lightning was spotted. Clar needed to meet this man, and see if his intentions were for good. So he kept his eye out for any possible person who could be Black Lightning. The Guardian heard a scream coming from down the street, and he looked to see a group of masked men who were right outside a bank. Their assailant was man shooting electric bolts at them.

The Guardian then moved in and sub dued the suspects that were trying to make a run for it. Black Lightning noticed the Guardian's pressence was there. The Guardian was able to get a good look at Black Lightning, and he could tell that he had skin of a Water-Tribe person.

"Only a matter of time, before I would run into you," he said.

"Who are you," the Guardian asked.

"I wasn't planning on having this name, but I guess I can be called, Black Lightning."

"I think we should get a move on. The authorities don't seem to like us very much."

The Guardian and Black Lightning moved on top of a rooftop away from any public eye. Black Lightning told the Guardian that he was a resident in the Suicide Slums, and that a close friend of his was killed by the gang violence, which caused him to put on a mask and take the fight to crime. He then told the Guardian that he was born with this rare bending ability of lightning. To even out the ground, Clar decided to give Black Lightning a back story of how he grew up gaining new powers.

"Have you run into any Equalists lately," the Guardian asked.

"Yeah. They tried to test my strength. I think I aced it," Black Lightning said.

"We should stay connected. The Equalists and Intergang are still at large, and I think we can cover more ground if we do this together," the Guardian suggested.

An arrow with a line hit the ground that was close to the two heroes. The masked men looked up to see a figure sliding down the line with an archer bow. He landed with a roll on the ground and got up on his feet.

"Thats what I call an enterance," the hooded archer said. **  
**

* * *

**The Arena...**

The match was alot more difficult than the previous one for the Fire Ferrets. Since Korra and Mako had a a little arguement before the match, they had problems working as a team. Luckily, Bolin was able to gain victory by winning the second round, and the tie-breaker match.

Korra was waiting outside the arena, looking at the Avatar Aang statue. She started putting some thinking to the vision she saw with Aang in it. Aang was never much of the person who would get angry. Esspicially with someone during an interigation. What was making him angry? Why was Katara's brother, Sokka, carrying that lantern? The lantern actually looked very familiar to Korra. And why was Toph Be Fong removing her entire arm armor and replacing it with just a silver braclet? Wouldn't it be protective to have her whole arm being protected by her metal armor? She needed to ask Tenzin about that vision.

The Avatar heard someone coming, and she turned around to see Mako.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"I need to be honest with myself. You can sometimes be very infuriating, but... I also, kind of like you," Mako said.

Korra looked back surprised, and what even shocked her more was that Mako grabbed her close to him and planted a big wit one on her lips. This caught her off guard, but she finally got a hold of herself and pushed Mako away from her. Mako was then punched right across the face by Korra's fist.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Your with Asami, and your trying to come on to me," Korra was infuriated.

Mako was rubbing his face where Korra punched him.

"I'm sorry. I don't what came over me. Korra, just please don't tell Asami," Mako pleaded to Korra.

Korra just glared at him, and just nodded and walked away. She didn't even know what to say about that kiss. Her own secret, she has never been kissed before. Ever since she was a little girl, she had gone through training in becoming the Avatar. It hardly occured to her about being interested in boys, since she was mostly around her parents, Katara, her masters, and the White Lotus sentries. Now her first kiss was stolen by her teammate that seemed to be confused on who likes more. All she could right now was just walk away and find her solitude.

* * *

The Guardian was now meeting face to face with Omashu's, Hooded Archer, or he would prefer the title, Green Arrow.

"Why are you here," the Guardian asked.

"Yeah. Last time I checked, Omashu is hundred miles away from here, and in Earth Kingdom terretory," Black Lightning said.

"There are a certain men that need to pay for crimes they commited in Omashu. Now they're based here in Republic City, working with two orginzations. You know them as the Equalists and Intergang."

"If you plan on killing them, I can't let you go through with that," the Guardian said.

"Hold it there cowboy. Took me a while just to find you, and as a bonus, another mask. I just need your help in bringing these guy in," Green Arrow said.

"So what, are we becoming some super team," Black Lightning asked.

"I said I need help. That doesn't mean I want to stay here peremnatlly."

The Guardian looked at the men he was dealing with. There is a rare bender who can bend lightning and has waged war on the triads, and anyone who threatend his neighborhood. Then an emerald archer who has been known to not only terrorize the crimnals of Omashu, but the corrupted elites of that city. Clar knew that Amon wasn't going to stop his revolution anytime soon, and Manhiem won't get a break until Republic City was his.

"But in the mean time, I suggest we put our heads together in this, if we want to not only save this city, but save the world," the Guardian said.

* * *

**New heroes have revealed themselves. They may have different methods, but they have the same goal. As the enemy grows stronger, new heroes come together to join the Man of Steel. And it seems our Avatar is having a little problem. Her relationship with Clar aka the Guardian, grows stronger, as she shows that she supports her friend's action in saving the city. She has even decided to fight alongside the Guardian. But now, it turns out her team captain has had secret feelings for her. **

**AVP5- We'll just have to wait and see. All I can say is, it won't be easy for them. **

**Aztec 13- Yep. Thanks for the compliment.**

**Hockyfist- Don't worry about it. Now I wonder how you'll react at what Mako just tried doing to Korra. hehe. **

**Ashbringer36- How is this chapter for a climax? hahaha. I'm glad you saw those referances. Now we have some heroes to help our current heroes face the bad guys. **

**Please a review and an advice. The support from you readers may increase my timing of updating. Although it well be harder, since the school year is coming. Anyways, leave a review. **

**Please leave a review. **


	14. Chapter 14

In the Suicide Slums, there was a warehouse where Equalists and Intergang members were smuggling weapons, informal documents, etc. They were in a tight scheduale due to the suspession and paranoia of the new vigilante that had just showed up in Republic City. Amon and Manhiem had their orginizations working double time, if they wanted their plans to go into safe play.

"Lets get 'em moving. The boss wants to get these new toys into the hands of every worthy Intergang member," an Intergang head master called out.

"You want these so, bad why don't you use your bending to get it moving faster," an Equalist henchman remarked back.

"Watch it punk. You have no idea who talking to."

"Calm down. We are all friends here," the Equalist head man tried calming down the tension.

"Well get your boy under control then."

"Lets just get these shippments mov..."

The Equalist head man was interupted when the lights automatically went off.

"Get the lights back on."

One of the henchmen went to turn them back on, but the lights didn't turn on. Suddenly, an arrow hit the engine of one of the trucks, and it detonated a small bomb that was on the arrow. The truck's engine blew up, and two other trucks followed.

It was clearly able to tell that these gangsters/terrorests were under attack. They pulled out their weapons or prepared for any combat. The henchmen that were armed with harpoon guns fell down from being shot at a non-lethal, yet precise area that immobilized them.

From the ceiling, dropped to figures. One was shooting lightning bolts at the Equalists and Intergangsters, while the other just kept lifted his fist up and threw a hard punch to the ground. The impact of the punch caused a few of the crooks to fall down from the earth shaking slamming punch. The rest of the Equalists and Intergang members decided to do probably the wisest decision they could come up with. Oce after the other, they all lifted their hands to the back of their heads and went down on their knees.

"We give up! Okay! Just don't hurt me!"

"I'm only doing this as a job. This ain't worth the yuans."

The Guardian looked towards his current teammate in crime fighting, who was already using a his lightning-bending to use static electicity to grab chains and tie it around the suspects. The Green Arrow came down from his shooting vantage point, and he was pulling two Equalist henchmen that were knocked out.

"These two were on the roof keeping watch. They are not talking," Green Arrow said.

"Lets see what they were planning on shipping," the Guardian said.

The red cloacked muscle-man and the green hooded archer walked to one of the crates, and opened it to see patatoes.

"There shoud be other crates that other stuff. I'll check them out," the archer said, while Guardian acknowledged. Then an idea came up in the Kryptonian's mind. He started to pull on the side of the crate to pull it out, and as he pulled it off, out came these sort of gloves.

"What do we have here?"

Green Arrow sees what the Guardian had revealed and did the same with the crate he was inspecting. Only in this crate, the hidden compartments were a some sort contraption that looked as if they were meant to be placed on a person as if it were armor.

"What do you suppose these are," Green Arrow asks.

Clar looks at the time, to see how much time is left until the police well arrive.

"Take one of each. The police we'll be here soon," the Guardian said.

Each one of the masked heroes picked up a weapon to take back and examine what they are.

It wasn't too long after the heroes left, and the police finally arrived. The first on the scene was a very tall man who was probably even taller than Clar. He was Earth Kingdom descent and he had on a brown trench coat and fedora. He was one of Republic City's finest police detectives, Jun Jo-ons. He sees all the Equalists and Intergang members tied up to chains, and the cargo shippments were still there.

Detective Jun went to the closest tied up suspect and smacked his head to wake him up.

"Wake up. What happened?"

"They came out of nowhere. They started coming from above and the darkness," the Intergang member started to ramble.

"Calm down. You said, 'they.' This wasn't just the Guardian."

"No man. There were others two more. Or there could've been alot more. Oh I don't know man, it could've been the Guardian. He probably got some new super powers, or crap like that."

Jun knew that this gangster was also a user to a certain drug, so he would have to interagate other suspect/witnesses that weren't under any influence.

"Lets get these guys out of here," Jun ordered the other officers. This top cop took a quick scan of the whole warehouse, and saw that the roof window was open. He walked up to the roof to see if there any clues. The roof was covered with snow, so he could easily see that there were footprints to up to three men.

"One of them had to be the Guardian, or at least someone who is a 'handicapped' earthbender because that window was plate glass," Jun said to himself.

"Besides that, I need to find out what these Equalists and Intergangsters were shipping."

He went back inside to check the shippment crates and saw different sorts of contraptions that were under patatoes. If the Equalists/Intergang went through the trouble of trying stash this strange equipment, then that would mean they were going to used for smething big.

"What are they planning?"

**Meanwhile... **

"This is your cave, or something like that," Black Lightning asked Green Arrow.

"No. This is just my temporary hideout in this city."

"How much did all this cost you," the Guardian asked as he looked at a different assortment of arrows.

"I don't want t think about it. Lets see what these things can do."

Green Arrow placed one of the exo-skeloton contraption on the table to analyze. He looked closer and saw small neddles in the arrangment of injecting into different areas of a body's muscles. There was also a compartment that looked to be empty, as if something were to be placed in there.

"It looks like this thing has a missing piece to it," Green Arrow said as he held it up for the other two to see it. The compartment had certain shape to it, which got Black Lightning's attention.

"I think I may have it. One of the gang leaders had it stashed in his pocket," Black Lightning said, as he pulled out a small box. He opened it, and what was revealed inside was a green object that was the same shape as the empty compartment to that metal exo-skelaton.

"Well lets put it in and... hey Guardian you alright," Green Arrow asked the Kryptonian.

The Guardian was actually starting to feel fatigued. He had this sort of small dizziness going on his head, and he had to lean on to a table to keep balance.

"I'm... I'm not sure," the Guardian said. How was he feeling weak all of a sudden? The last time he ever had this sort of dizziness was when he was a little kid, and that was when his powers were barely about to develop. Then a conclusion came up to him.

He tried to test his hypothesis of the meteor rock being the reason for his sudden headache. He took a few steps fowards until he got right next to it. The headache started to get even worse, and he actually felt as if his blood were starting to boil. The Guardian tried to step back, but he lost his step and tripped to the ground.

"You okay Guardian?"

"Its that rock. It's... it is making me... weak," the Guardian tried to speak, but the pain was becoming unbearable the more time he stayed close to it. Green Arrow quickly took action and placed it away in a lead lined crate that was used to contain any harmful gases or etc. As soon as it was gone, the Guardian was finally relieved of the pain.

"How is a rock able to hurt you?

"I don't know. What is that made out of," the Guardian asked.

"I'm not sure. I thought it was an emerald, but as a bender who is in the same area of firebending, I was able to sense some strange aura of heat coming from this," Black Lightning answered.

"Let me see that," the Green Arrow grabbed the green rock, and took a close look at it. Then he recognized this.

"This is a meteor rock."

"Meteor rock?"

"Yeah. It was about a few months ago that there have been some small meteor showers falling in different areas across the globe," Green Arrow said.

"I heard of that. There were so many meteors that they started to just gather them and sell them," the Guardian said.

"Well it has to have some purpose to be a puzzle piece for this exo-skeloton," Green Arrow said.

"Have you already checked that other weapon we found," the Guardian asked Black Lightning as Green Arrow helped him up.

"Yeah. Though it was missing some batteries, I had to use my own charge to get running. Here put it on."

Green Arrow took the glove and placed it on his hand. Black Lightning put his hand to where the battery chargers were supposed to be placed and put just enough power in the gloves.

"There is a trigger inside of the glove. Just press on it."

"Okay, but if it blows up, I'm going to use my other arm to shoot an arrow throw your important part," Green Arrow threatend as he was worried what may happen. He pushed on the trigger, and from the palm of the glove, shot a bolt of electricity.

"Daamn," Green Arrow commented.

"You have the power of a lightning-bender," Black Lightning announced.

"If the Equalist and Intergang have these weapons, then Republic City is in greater threat then what we thought," the Guardian said.

* * *

**The next day... **

The Fire Ferrets had won the semi-finals, and they were going to the championship final match. Their opponents were the defending champs, the Wolfbats.

Korra decided to keep silent from Mako's kiss because she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to be one of those Mary Sues that couldn't figure out their feelings for some boy. Honestly, she wasn't interested in Mako. Besides his very uptight attitude as the team captain, he was a good friend, just like his brother Bolin.

Right now, Korra had all her attention on practice, where the Fire Ferrets were pushing themselves to test what they were capable of. After target shooting their elements at profile photos of Tahno, the Fire Ferrets called it a practice. Korra said how they are more than capable of taking on the Wolfbats, and that they'll win. Then suddenly, the radio stopped playing its regular broadcast, and Amon's voice was heard.

"Good evening, Republic City. This is Amon. It seems that the pro-bending sport has been a very hot topic lately, and the Championship Final is coming to play tonight. It's time that the people of this city should stop worshiping these benders as if they devine beings. Which is why I' am warning the High Council to shutdown the arena, and ban pro-bending. If you do not comply, you shall pay the consiquences. The Guardian, if you are listening, I'll warn to stay out of my way once more, or I well show this city that nobody, even you, aren't safe from me."

The broadcast ended right there.

"That guy has some nerve. Espicially calling out the Guardian like that," Bolin said.

"Do you really think the Council well close the arena," Mako asked.

"Only one way to find out," Korra said as she gestured for the brothers to follow her, so that they may get to the Main City Hall.

**A few minutes later, and the Fire Ferrets were in City Hall... **

Korra opened the doors to the meeting that was being held by the High Council.

"Korra, this is a closed meeting," Tenzin said.

"As the Avatar, and a pro-bender, I have a right to be heard. You cannot do as Amon says. You need to keep the Arena open," Korra tried to to convince the Council, but Tarrlock was just about to slam the gavil. However, the hammer didn't hit the podium because it was broken by a metal cable shot from Lin.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I agree with the Avatar," Be Fong said.

"You do?" Tenzin, Tarrlock and Korra asked in disbelief.

THe Chief of Police then told the Council, the Avatar and compony that they should be alot moe unified as a city to face these terrorist organizations. Tarrlock was interested in what Lin was requesting, so he allowed her to speak. Lin told them that she willing to have her metalbending officers to guard the arena, and she explained how the metalbending officers' armor is able to take on a chi-blockers attack and they are trained to deal with any sort of benders.

"Are saying you will take full responsibilty for the safety of the spectators and the arena," Tarrlock asked.

"I garrunttie it," Lin answered.

"Well then. All in favor," Tarrlock asked the rest of the Council. All, except Tenzin, raised their hands in support for this plan of security.

"The arena will stay open."

* * *

After the meeting was settled, the news spread out through out Republic City about the Council's decision. Clar was still trying to investigate what was it the Equalists have made besides those electricuting gloves. The masked fighters knew that if they tried on that exo-skeloton, they might be harmed due to the fact that they didn't know how it worked. As one of them was testing out the meteor rocks, the other two went out into the city to gather any info.

Clar was in his reporter outfit, and he was entering the police headquarters to meet with Detective Jun Jo-ons. The kryptonian/reporter knew that Detective Jun was the first on the scene with that Equalist/Intergang bust, so he thought that maybe he may have found out what theat exo-skeloton was capable of doing. He walked toward the office where Detective Jun was placed in. Jun wasn't there, but there was something that caught Clar's eyes and it was pasted to the wall.

One of the walls on Jun's office was covered with newspaper clippings and articles. The articles were talking a lot about racism. Not just with the Equalists, but racism in general. For example, there were Fire Nation supremasists that caused great violence towards other nation descendants in the United Republic of Nations because the URN was orginally the Fire Nation colonies and they still should only belong to the Fire Nation. Besides the racist topic articles, there articles concerning the vigilante masks dating all the way back to when the first masked adventurer team was assembled. Then there were other articles that were apart of the, 'crazy stories,' which people seem to not take serious because they thought of those topics rediculous. Those 'crazy' articles that Jun had pasted to his wall, were all talking about one topic; unidentified flying objects.

Clar's attention from the desplayed articles was disturbed with a sound of someon clearing his throat. The reporter looked back to see Detective Jun Jo-ons holding a file.

"Detective Jun Jo-ons. I'm happy that you took some time to meet with me," Clar said.

"It is apart of my job. To fight for justice and uncovering the truth. Your job is to spread the words of truth and justice, and that is why you're here," Jo-ons said.

"You said something about uncovering weapons at the Equalist/Intergang shipment warehouse that the Guardian busted."

"Clarify, the Guardian wasn't alone."

"Oh right," Clar pretended to make a mistake of not knowing.

"Anyways there were some unusual supplies. Such as these electrocuting gloves, and then these exo-skelotons," Jun gave Clar photos of the crime scene.

"The exo-skelatons seem to be useless without a certain power source. One of the Equalist headmen were carrying a carved meteor rock. It fit the power outlt but it is stil missing a piece. We can't find out what it is for until we can get a meteor rock in that same shape."

"When do you think that will be complete?"

"By tomarrow. It would be easy to mold it, but its special properties takes a very skilled earthbender to mold it."

"How far you with the investigation on catching Amon and Manhiem?"

"Making progress, but its going slow since Councilman Tarrlock is placing a number of our man-power and resources into catching the Guardian. There is o teling how much more effort he is going to have us put in now that there are two masked men in the city."

"Can you confirm if one of the masked man is identified as the, the Archer, aka the Hood, aka the Green Arrow, from Omashu?"

"Not entirely. Omashu is still getting reports of a masked man armed with a bow and arrow has still been making apperance on fighting crime."

That was all of the questions Clar had. He knew if there was really anymore valuable information that should be heard, Jo-ons would contact him. That was basicilly all he needed to know; that the police had in their custody the other piece to the power outlet for the exo-skeloton.

"Is there info if Amon will go along with his threat," Clar asked.

"It is pretty obvious. So far with every threat Amon has made to the public, he has answered it with extreme violence. We have to assume that he will be using these new weapons. Which I'm invesitgating further on who designed and developed them," Jun answered. "I think that is all the questions I have."

"I was just about to leave," Clar agreed as he was just on his way out.

" ," Jun said to Clar, who stopped and turned to the detective.

"If there is anything I could do for you. Just let me know," Jo-ons placed his hand out for a handshake. Of course, with Clar being raised with polite manners, he gave the detective the handshake. However, once Clar's hand grabbed Jun's hand, he a felt something strange. It wasn't from his hand, but from his head, as if something were going taking a look inside his head. It was a very short feeling, so it was gone in a second he let go of Jun's hand.

"I'll be happy to," Clar replyed to Jun's offer, as he walked out. The detective looked to his wall of newpaper clippings.

He stared at one article talking about an astronomer, who died a few years ago in his observatory outside the city limits of Republic City. It talked about how that astronomer was supposibly on the verge of discovering something big, but was then found dead.

"I'm not alone," that was all Jun said to himself. He was talking about when he made contact with Clar. He was flooded with images and secrets. Secrets like not being from this world. Jun's eyes flashed red for a moment, which was normal for whatever he truely was.

* * *

The arena was being packed up by citizens of Republic City and many other people from al across the world to see the best pro-bending teams compete for the champonship title. The arena wasn't just occupied by sports fans, but, also, by the metalbending police officers guarding the arena making sure that the Equalists don't make any attack. The officers are aware of the new weapons that the Equalists/Intergang have in their control, so they will keep extra security on checking those items.

Outside the arena, the Guardian was in his vantage point to make sure that the Equalists/Intergang won't attack from the outside. He had just gone over security plans with the other two masked adventurers. Black Lightning would be outside in his civilian disguise to keep watch inside the crowd of people outside, and Green Arrow would be in his civilian disguise inside setting in the VIP section as Oli-Kahn Quan. He had to keep a low profile, so that none of the police airships would take him for an Equalist or Intergang member.

Detective Jo-ons was called into the arena for extra security since catching Amon and Manhiem was apart of his case. He was walking to Chief Be Fong to tell her the security checks were all set, and that he would make a final sweep of the arena. She was standing alongside Councilman Tenzin by the railings that blocked the drop into the water pit that seperated the audiance from the court.

"Everything is placed Chief Be Fong. I just gave a heads up to all officers to check for the confiscated weapons found from last night's bust," Jun said to Lin.

"Will done, Leutenant Jo-ons. And make sure you keep a watch for the vigilantes as will," Lin said as she kept watchig the enitre audiance that was watching the match in play. Apparantlly there was some controversy happening in the match because the Wolfbats were making foul plays on the Fire Ferrets, but they weren't being called.

"Permission to state opinion Chief," Jun asked.

"This isn't the military, but go on ahead," Lin reminded Jun.

"Do you really think that these masked adventurers are a menace to society? So far, they have saved countless amounts of people and have even given the police vital info on next steps being made by these real criminals," Jun asked.

Lin thought for moment. Looking back to when the first masked heroes-heroines appeared, and when her mother revealed her life as one of the heroines alongside Lin's father.

"My mother and father were both wonders who made up the roster for that team known as, 'The Justice Society.' They kept their identities a secret from the world beause they thought it would protect the ones they love. They even kept it a secret from me. What they just couldn't realise is that their very presence caused a chain reaction to the scum of this world. There was evil that wanted to challenge the authourity of those masks. In that process, people kept getting hurt from all those battles. Their distruction, their untrustworthy led to more danger which is why new laws have placed all masks outlawed. The law is the law, Detective Jo-ons. As officers of the law, if is our duty to enforce it. Understood," Lin answered in a tone where Jun would get the memo. Jun nodded and went back to his sweep around the arena.

After the match was finally called off, there were spectators that were putting on masks over their faces. Alongside the spectators, there were a handfull of metalbending officers that were moving towards out of view air condition vents and were unscrewing the hinges to open what was inside the grates. Those same matalbending officers were also secretly removing their armor to replace them with models of the same exo-skelotons that were apprehended by the heroes and police. These metalbenders then brought their own meteor rock piece to place in the power outlet of the exo-skeloton. The exo-skeloton started to send electric currents into the wearers blood stream, and the special properties of the meteor rock wer causing some significant changes to them. It was as if they were being given an amped up charge of power.

Those same men, turned out to be Intergang members, then charged at the other metalbending officers and with their amped strength and power, they easily knocked out the officers they jumped. The masked spectators revealed the same gloves that allowed to shoot electricity, and they started to electrocute any officers that were near them.

Oli-Kahn saw what was happening from his VIP seat, and he saw two masked Equalists about to sneak up on two officers. He quickly threw a small dart like knife to the shoulder of one of the Equalist henchmen, while his 'bodyguard', Dikans, drew out his harpoon pistol to fire at the other Equalist chi-blocker.

"Dikans, throw me my bag," Oli called to Dikans, for he was more closer to the bag that held Oli's required tools to fight these Equalists and Intergang attackers.

After Dikans passed the bag to Oli, Oli made a run to an area where he can change without being seen. As soon as Oli was gone, Dikans and the same two oficers were surrounded by exo-skeloton wearing Intergangsters.

"Don't even make a make a move. Drop your gun and slide it away, and get on the ground," the Intergangster ordered.

Meanwhile outside, Jefrank Piersin, also known as Black Lightning, and the Guardian saw airships incoming towards the arena. The airships started to fire cannons at the police airships. The police airships tried to fire back, but these cannons that the hostile airships had were more upgraded and they were shooting at a more faster rate than the police airship's. The Guardian quickly took action by firing his flame vision at the hostile airships. Black Lightning decided to aid the Guardian by shooting lightning blasts at the airships as will.

'There is more to this than meets the eye. What is happening inside the arena,' Clar asked himself, as he jumped out of the falling airship. Once he landed on top of the roof of the arena, he heard a voice coming from the outside speakers of the arena.

"I believe I have your attention, citizens of Republic City."

**Inside the arena around the same time the Guardian and Black Lightning counter-attacked the airships...**

The Fire Ferrets were left in the water from being knocked down by the cheating Wolf-Bats. As they were about to get back on to the dry floor, they saw metalbending officers being electrocuted and some benders, wearings metal contraptions around them, taking down other officers. Suddenly, dropping from an opening came the Persuader. He placed his ax into the water and triggered his ax to electrofy the water and knocking out the Fire Ferrrets. On the court, the Wolf-Bats were attacked by Amon and other Equalists. Amon easily removed their bending and let them drop to the water.

Elsewhere inside the arena, Detective Jun was met by Intergangsters wearing exo-skelotons. He drew his harpoon pistol to take out one of them, but the other two were able to disarm Jun. They thought Jun wouldn't be able to fend himself thanks to their now strengthend power, but to their surprise, Jun was extremely strong enough to fight them hand-to-hand. Jun decided to test a theory by removing the meteor rock from its power outlet. Once he did that with one of the Intergang members, that Intergangster passed out from all that amped power being ripped away from him in an instant. The other one saw what Jun did, and try to counter but suffered the same fate as his right hand man. Jun looked around to see if there were any hostiles near him, and then moved on to where he can get a view to what was happening in the audiance stands and the court.

Amon had a seaker on his hands while he stod at the center of the court with his Equalist henchmen standing by him.

"I believe I have your attention, citizens of Republic City. If there is any masked vigilante that intends to try and stop me, you may want to reconsider. As of now, there are 3 bombs all across the city that have been set up to go off withen a matter of time. So the Guardian and any other mask should ask themselves. Go after mem or the save the city and everyone around them."

Outside the arena, the Guardian heard of what Amon had set up. He looked to Black Lightning and said, "I'm the only one fast enough to get those bombs and get them away from any bystanders."

"Go. Me and Arrow will try our best in taking down Amon," Black Lightning said. The Guardian then ran into the city and started his search for the bombs.

Right below the court, the Fire Ferrets were tied up to a pillar. They were all blacked out for the moment, and Korra was having another vision of her past life. She saw Avatar Aang standing by Toph Be Fong, who was wearing some sort of armor that was completely different from her metalbender armor. The armor looked almost a very dark red on the abdomon area, and the lower body was covered with by a blue colored leg armor. She was also carrying a sword and shield on her back and a golden rope tied to her waist area. Sokka was placed a his left hand, that a green ring on one of the fingers, and placed it next to the same lantern and there was green flames coming out from the lantern reacting to the ring. Then Avatar Aang was facing the same Water-Tribe man, only this time the Water-Tribe man was standing beside another man. This man was quite larger than your average man. He had a rugged beard, and was wearing a sort of military uniform. He was also carrying a spear. The view changed to Avatar Aang in the Avatar State, but there was something happening with Aang. His usual air nomad clothing was being covered up by a dark green cloak. The vision ended.

Meanwhile, The Guardian had just found all three bombs, so now he was on his back to the arena to bring in Amon.

Amon was still giving his speech.

"And there will be nothing to stop us from bringing equality to Republic City..." all of a sudden an arrow knocked the microphone out of Amon's hand.

"I can concure that," Green Arrow called out as he had another ready to fire.

Under his mask, Amon narrowed his eyes and gestured for his men to fire at the archer. The Equalists fired their harpoon guns, but the Green Arrow was able to evade the shots and fire back with his arrows. Since the Equalists were busy with archer, Jun took this oppurtunity to cut loose a few metalbending cops.

"This our chance. If you meet one of them wearing those metal contraptions, aim for the power outlet that is behind them," Jun said to the officers, as he got up to get to Amon. But then Jun was met with the Persuader wielding an electrifying ax. Jun barely dodged the ax, and threw a kick to the Persuader's chest which knocked him to the near by wall. Following the Persuader were two henchmen enhanced with the meteor rock. One of them turned out to be a firebender, fired a blast that would've been a equevalent to a firebender being given enrgy from Sozin's Comet. Jun moved out of the way from the fire, but he couldn't move because he was frozen in trance as he stared at the fire that brought pain to his memory and mind.

Black Lightning went in to aid Green Arrow by shooting bolts of lightning at the Equalists. Amon knew that this was getting too intense. He knew the time to leave should be now, but he looked up to the sky light of the arena and there was no Equalist airship to pick him up. No matter for him, because he still has another way out. As he moved downward to the water, his Equalist henchmen gave him cover.

As Amon was making his escape, the Guardian barely entered the arena. As he was running through, he saw Jun laying flat on the ground while there was a fire. The Guardian quickly put out the fire, but then he had to keep going to catch Amon. Clar made it to where the court was, and he looked below to see Korra and Fire Ferret brothers tied up. Clar used his flame vision to rip the rope, and as soon as the rope was ripped off Korra was on her feet and ready for combat.

"We need to get Amon," Korra said. On que, Green Arrow and Black Lightning dropped down to the bottom level.

"We saw him dive into the water," Black Lightning said.

"Lets go," the Guardian said.

They all dove into the water to track down Amon. As they were in the water, they entered an open vent that led into a large pipe system. They soon found themselves in a tunnel with a walkway above the water. They got up onto the walkway and looked around for any signs of any Equalists. The Guardian used his superior hearing to pick up any activity near by. His hearing then picked up what seemed to be a gun being loaded and ready to fire.

"Avatar, form some cover," the Guardian said to Korra. Korra obliged by summoning earth plates from the walkway. The wall covered the heroes from heavy harpoon gun fire.

"Can't get a shot until they stop shooting," Green Arrow said.

"I got this," Korra said. She then used her sismec senses to pin point where the shooters were coming from, and she used the water that was in the tunnel to freeze the shooters.

"Clever girl," Black Lightning complimented.

"Can you use your sismec senses to see what else is ahead, Korra," the Guardian asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Korra said. As she stomped with her feet, she noticed something that was all around the tunnel and she barely noticed just right there.

"We need to get out of here," Korra said with a tone of panic.

"Why," Green Arrow asked.

"Bombs. Bombs everywhere," that was all Korra needed to say to get them moving out of the blast radius. They were in the water when the blast ignited, and the shockwave pushed the heroes back into the water area in the arena.

Black Lightning and Green Arrow needed to reach the surface to get their breath of oxygen, while the Guardian's stronger lungs still carried more oxygen and Korra used her waterbending leave her head inside a bubble felled with air. They went back to the tunnel to see if they could still get back on the trail, but the explosion left a huge amount of debris.

The Guardian looked to Korra, and he gestured that they should boh put some effort into making a clear path through the debris. Korra acknowledged and followed through with the Guardian. With his strength and her earthbending, there was enough space to get through and follow where Amon went. They reached the surface on the other side. Korra needed to get a breather before she could move on, so they had to wait for moment.

"You know, I can get Amon from here. You don't have to beat yourself up just to keep up with me Korra," Clar said.

"I think you have been protecting Republic City alone for long Clar. Besides, you never know if you are going to need my help," Korra remarked.

All Clar could do was smile, and say, "Then I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm ready. Lets go hunt down a terrorest," Korra said as she cracked her knuckles.

The Avatar and the kryptonian then ran off into the tunnel to follow Amon's trail.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Can you remind me why you decided to announce an attack on the arena, which gave the authorities and those masks a heads up," Manhiem asked Amon who was setting down.

"Shut up," that was all Amon said.

"You know, we are probably going to have to abandon this dump since you might have probably led them here," Manhiem kept talking. However, something came up in Amon's mind.

"From what my men said they saw, it was those masked adventurers and the Avatar that were on our tale," Amon said.

"Then that gives us an even better excuse to leave this place."

"Or to make this base into a somewhat testing ground," Amon suggested. The way Amon said it gave Manhiem a clue on what he was talking about.

"A testing ground for my, 'bio-weapon,'" Manhiem asked.

"Wouldn't call 'him' yours, since 'he' was here before you and I were born," Amon corrected Manhiem.

"Yeah whatever. So you want to unleash him now," Manhiem asked.

"Yes. If one of the masks or the Avatar get away alive, they will be the perfect messenger to spread the word on what we have in our possision and our control," Amon said.

Manhiem picked up the phine and dialed to another office that was in the same base they were in.

"Get project, 'Born on a Monday,' ready to go for combat," Manhiem said.

* * *

**I' am terribly sorry for the late update if it is late. Senior year is here for me, and I'm in a IB school. In other words, I'm in for the fight for my life. So please excuse the late update to all my stories, and I'll try to update in a constant rate at least. **

**The Guardian, Black Lightning, and Green Arrow have made their first bust as a masked team. Detective Jun Jo-ons seems to be a cop that will do what is right, but there seems to be more than what meets the eye. It looks like the infamous green alien rock has revealed itself. The Equalists/Intergang have new weapons at hand. Can you any of you guess what this new weapon they have that will be unleashed on the Kryptonian and the Avatar? We'll find out soon. **

**Hockyfist- You can say that again. And to answer your question; Mako stole Korra's first kiss. I love your idea of the red kryptonite, but now that you brought it up, I'm thinking of a color like silver. (If you have seen Smallville, you might know what it can do). **

**Aztec 13- Yep. The heroes are revealing themselves. And there is more revealing on the past heroes. **

**Guest- Black Lightning is Black Lightning from DC Comics, and I believe he has also shown up in Young Justice and Batman the Brave and the Bold animated series. **

**AVP5- I'm happy you enjoy the Green Arrow's appearance. Could you please be helpful in reminding me what the Green Arrow theme song is. Lets hope Clar isn't tempted into throwing Mako around like ragdoll for what he did. I'm trying to find female heroes that will fit in with this story, but until then, we have to wait and see how events turn out. **

**HEROTIME547- You got that right. The new age of heroes are on the verge of rising. **

**Great Chapter- Patiance mi amigo. **

**Ashbringer36- I'm happy that you enjoy seeing them here. Black Lightning is actually from DC. He was apart of the Justice League and has been a significant character in great events like in Infinite Crises. You want Luthor? Will take these new weapons, minus the golves, as a little refereance to the notorious criminal mastermind of our time. **

**Until next time. Leave an update and leave a few small ideas and I'll see what I can do. **


	15. Chapter 15

The Guardian and the Avatar were moving through a tunnel where they have found as they were following Amon's trail. They knew that this tunnel was connected to an Equalist stronghold because they have run into a few chi-blockers and they were willing to talk after seeing the Guardian's eyes turn red with flames.

Right now, they were about to enter another gateway, but they stopped for Korra to use her seismic senses to see where they were going.

"What can you sense," the Guardian asked.

"The room is covered with some metal alloy, because I can't sense anything," Korra answerd.

"Let me see if I can hear through it," the Guardian said as he put his ears to the metal door. As he was starting to listen in, he heard a very loud footsteps as if the person were a giant, and they coming towards the door.

"Get back," the Guardian yelled at Korra. By the time they did, the door was ripped off its hinges and were thrown outwards. The Guardian and the Avatar looked to see who could've possibly done that with an unbendable metal. When they got a good glance at the individual, the both of them were comepletly shocked at what they saw.

There was a humoungus pale looking man in a ripped up suit. The behimouth looked to be dead than alive, but its movement gave evidence that it wasn't dead. There also looked to be some knives, swords, and axes stabbed on to its back, but it didn't seem to care. Then it started to speak.

"Sylung Grundy. Born on a Monday. Christiated on Tuesday. Married on Wednsday."

The moment the monster said its name, Clar and Korra knew exactly what this beast was. They read stories about Avatar Aang and the Justice Society facing a strong zombie, known by the name, 'Sylung Grundy.' Now he was back again, and facing against Republic City's current Avatar and masked adventurer.

"Spread out," Korra yelled to Clar, and they each moved to one side of Sylung Grundy. Grundy decided to go after Korra instead because instinct told him that the females are slightly the weakest. That was where he was wrong.

Korra fired blasts of flames to the head of Grundy, but the flames died down when they made impact and the fire didn't seem to have much affect of Grundy except for pushing him back slightly. Grundy was just about to get a hold of Korra until the Guardian jumped on behind Grundy's back and was pulling his head back. Due to Grundy's large body, Clar pushed his legs into Grundy's back to unbalance the huge monster. Grundy was just about to fall back, but the wal behind broke his fall. So Sylung then started to crash his back against the wall a few more times to get the Guardian off of him.

Clar was forced of Grundy from the impacts of being crashed onto the wall. Once he let go of Grundy, Grundy turned around and grabed Clar by the head and started swinging him back and forth against the floor. Korra gathered water that was in the pipes near her and formed them into ice spikes, and she lauched them all to Grundy's chest. The ice pikes only shattered in impact when they hit Grundy, but it still managed to force him to let go of Clar.

"That was fun," Clar said with sarcasm, as Korra helped him up.

"Grundy will crush," Sylung said as he smashed his fists to the ground.

"Not if I can help it," Korra said as she forced all the earth, where Grundy was standing, to engulf the zombie.

The Guardian fired his flame vision at Grundy. The zombie was getting hurt by the beam, but he forced all his strength to break through the earth that was keeping him contained. This caused rocks to fly everywhere, and Korra threw them all back at a fast rate towards Grundy. After the rocks were broken to bits after hotting Grundy, the first thing Grundy did was growl towards Korra.

"Can't stop Grundy!"

The giant undead man charged towards Korra. Clar saw it coming and he took actions by pushing Korra out of the way, but he was then hit by Grundy with strong blow to the head. The strength from Grundy was able to disorient Clar, and Grundy then pulled out one blade that stabbed to his back and, slashed it across Clar's chest. Somehow, it was able to cause a deep cut on Clar's dense skin.

"Aaaargggh," Clar yelled in pain as the blade made a gash across his skin.

"CLAR!" Korra screamed

The Avatar ran towards the zombie with her fists covered with self shaped metal blades. She jumped on the zombie and tried to pierce the zombie's skin, but Grundy threw her off her and Korra hit the wall.

Clar was still in trying to recover from the gash that was on his chest, yet he tried to throw a retaliating hit. However, Grundy grabbed the injured Guardian and liftted him off the ground. The Guardian was then thrown in a distance, to the ground, and Grundy was walking towards him, carrying another blade that was from his back. The Guardian was trying to get up, but he was stepped on by Sylung's large foot. The undead villain was just about to impale his opponent with the blade.

Korra was barely getting up from the painful thrown impact to the wall, and she what Sylung was about to do to Clar.

"NOOO!"

She threw a punch out, but what she didn't expect, there was a powerful force of wind that came out with that punch.

The wind knocked Grundy off balance, and the blade didn't not land on to the Guardian. Korra could not believe what she just did.

"I can airbend? I can airbend!" Korra said with joy and grief.

She threw more gusts of wind at Sylung Grundy, but he was already alert and the wind could only push him back a bit. He was just about to move foward, an arrow hit his chest and it exploded. It was then followed with a lightning bolt.

Korra turned around to see Green Arrow and Black Lightning running in and firing at Grundy.

"Go get the Guardian. We'll keep him busy," Green Arrow said as he fired more arrows.

Korra ran to Clar and helped him up.

"Come on Clar. This time, I'm saving you," Korra said with some optumism.

The two of them made it to the archer and lightning-bender that were firing at the zombie.

"Let's get out of here," Black Lightning said.

Green Arrow fired an explosive arrow to the ceilling, and the ceilling collapsed on Grundy giving them the chance to get out of there.

* * *

It wasn't long until Grundy got himself out of the debris, but the heroes were long gone and instead in his presence was the Equalist and Intergang leader with their own personal guard standing by them.

"I guess that was a good test run," Amon said.

"Good test run? The big behemoth didn't finish off any of those vigilante radicals," said, a shock to someone who wasn't an Equalist or Intergang, Hiroshi Sato, Asami's father.

"Try speaking up a little louder, why not? Let the monster, that once fought the entire Justice Soceity, hear you insult him," Manhiem said.

"Will I still can't comprehend that we are using such a monster like this. Who is the insane fool that found this carcass, and try to revive it," Hiroshi said.

"The same insane fool, that did everything in his own power to try and protect his little sister, mother, and, at that time, not so much of a prick father, from violent mob hit men," responded a voice.

The group looked back to see a balding young man who was in his twenties, wearing an expensive business suit. Beside the bald man, was a taller man who was wearing an outfit fit for a bodyguard.

"Lee," Hiroshi whispered.

"Hello dad."

* * *

Korra was standing beside Clar, who was setting on top of an operating table. As Clar was setting, Korra was controlling water on to her hands and was moving them towards Clar's wound.

"Hold still," Korra said.

"I don't think it is going work," Clar doubted Korra's option of healing his gash.

"Do you have any better options," Korra replied.

Clar could only look at Korra's face of concern, and also something else that had noticed when he met her, beauty.

"Proceed," Clar said, and Korra started to wash the water and use her healing abilities to heal the wound.

"Well, good news is, is that we stopped Amon from blowing up areas of Republic City, trashed his announcement, and barely got away from his new bodyguard," Black Lightning said.

"Now we know what those other weapons do. They make a bender turn super," Green Arrow said.

"Another good thing Grundy isn't as strong and powerful as he was recoreded to be from his encounter with my previous life," Korra said as she was able to heal Clar.

"The only question I have; is how was his blades able to cut me," Clar said as he put back his shirt on.

"Maybe it has something to do with what Grundy is," Korra suggested.

"We also need to assume that someone is manufacturing these weapons," Green Arrow stated. "That is too many newly developed weapons to made for a mob gang's workshop. That number of items need to be distributed from an industry line."

"Please tell me one of you is the detective here," Korra said.

"I'm just a political professor," Black Lightning said.

"Reporter," Clar stated.

"Then I guess it is you and me Guardian," Green Arrow said.

"Wait, isn't that guy from Oth-Yen supposed to be a detective?"

"Pfft, I ran into him when there was business over there for me, and he did not like having his turf invaded," Green Arrow said.

"Which reminds me, you still didn't tell us who is it that you are going after here," the Guardian said.

"His name is Deadshot. Hired hit-man. Great shot. Hince the name," Green Arrow answered.

"We still need to let Republic City know about what the Equalists and Intergang having Sylung Grundy under their control," Korra said.

"That is your part, Korra," Clar placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess I can be the man on the street. Nobody here knows Suicide Slums more than I do," Black Lightning said.

"Fine with us," Green Arrow said.

* * *

Detective Jun Jo-ons was fully recovered from his encounter with the amped firebender. The arena was already sealed off, and the police were searching the tunnels to see where Avatar Korra and the Guardian pursued the terrorists.

They had already found debris covering the rest of the tunnel, but as they were working to get through, Jun looked to Cheif Be Fong, who seemed to have a face of dissapointment. As if it were dissapointment to herself. He walked over to her, and asked, "You alright Chief?"

"I walked right into where Amon wanted me to. I convinced the council to keep that damn arena open all because of pride. I failed to keep it safe," Lin said with sorrow.

"You couldn't have known Chief. This all got us by surprise," Jun tried to show sympathy.

"Hmm. Then they showed up. The wonders. That was what they called them. The first masked heroes. Wonders. My mother the Wonder Woman, father the Captain Steel, Sokka the Green Lantern and his wife Suki the Flash, Firelord Zoku was Shazam, his wife Mai was the Black Canary, Katara was Liberty Bill, then Avatar Aang, the Spectre. They appeared just like how they appeared. When there was great trouble," Lin said.

"I'm assuming you are reconsidering your stand on the heroes," Jun asked.

"I have said too many hurtful things to my mother after I had found out about her secret. I want to redeem myself for those comments, and I know what I must do. Thank you, Jun," Lin said.

" For what Chief?"

"For listening and helping me open my eyes to the bigger picture," Lin answered with a more happier tone.

"Chief, Council wants a set rec," an officer called.

"I'll handle it officer," Lin replied as she was walking over to the exit of the tunnel. But before she, walked any further, she stopped and looked at the behind of Jun.

"Keep up the good work detective," Lin said to Jun, before she smacked Jun on his rear behind. This action spooked Jun so much that he sort of jumped a bit and yelped.

He looked back to Lin already walking away cooly.

'The radio shows only talked about winning the heart of the dame in distress. They said nothing about the Chief of Police,' Jun thought.

Later on the night, Lin made it home after a long night. She still remembered her plan on redeeming her insults to her mother, and she walked to a center of of one room and sumoned a metal case out of the ground. She opened it to reveal the same sort of armor and arsenal that her mother wore and used as Wonder Woman.

"I'm not as young as I used to be. This sort of armor must be in the hands of someone who already has set same disteny as my mother," Lin said out loud. And one canidate came to mind on who will take up her mother's armor and arsenal. It happened to be someone that she already had a bit of a rough start meeting her.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the late update. IB school is hectic and I've been training with a Law Enforcement Youth Post. But here it is. **

**I know this was probably a short chapter, but this is to show I have not forgotton or abandond this. Nor have I abandond Son of Heroes. **

**Our heroes have faced Sylung Grundy, and have survived his wrath. The Guardian has found out that something can actually pinatrate his own skin, and the Avatar has finally found the means to get her airbending. Who is this, Lee, that is supposibly Hiroshi Sato's son? What else does he have in his sleeves? Lin finally accepts the aid from the masked wonders, and is off to provide a certain quadruple bender the armor of the Wonder Woman. What is in store for our heroes, is there something brewing up with Clar concerning Korra? Find out next time. **

**A/N: I know there are some characters I descided to be the golden age heroes that may shock a lot of you. A female golden age Flash. Captain Steel, who is inspired from the New 52 Earth-2. And probably most of all, our passive Air Nomad Avatar is the host and vissile to the Spirit of Vengeance. Please, if there is some comment you want to say about it, leave a review. Due to these references, there is obviously going to be future plans for a prequal story to how our favorite Gaang became how they were, and the events that led up to Legend of Korra. **

**AVP5- Thanks for the info. Also, I think I have something else planned for Asami. Lets just say it came from the stars. **

**AZTEC 13- Yep. Lets see how you like these references on roll call. **

**HEROTIME547- Yes they have, yes they have. Sorry, not today. Esspicially if they were not prepared for it **

**Ashbringer37- Let me explain about the green lantern in the past. There were to ages of heroes. The golden age consisted of heroes with names like Green Lantern. That Green Lantern's ring and power was mystical, while the GL you know of is from Oa. THe Guardian will get his true costume when the time comes. Sorry, can't spoil it that much. **

**Guest 2- I'll keep that in mind. **

**Hockyfist- Wait and see my friend, until the Dark Knight comes around. And Perhaps I should use red, and then the silver K. **

**Guest 3- Thanks for the advice. And I'll see what I can do for your request. **

**Until next time. Live Long and Prosper. **


End file.
